


I'll Raise You from Your Perdition

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Stubborn Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Cas was forced into an unwanted relationship with an abusive Alpha. The only good thing about an Alpha that didn't really want him was he remained unmated. When Cas sees the chance to run, he takes it, and gets rescued by Dean, who is a loving and caring mechanic and only wants to see Cas happy. Dean is broken and stuck in his own perdition. Can Cas save the man that came to his rescue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Castiel’s head was pounding and his side throbbed as he dragged himself up from the floor. He’d tried to refuse Raphael’s order and paid the price for it. If he didn’t get away from the Alpha now then he’d never see his brothers again. He was sure of that. 

 

Cas stumbled up the stairs trying to keep his head clear, but it wasn’t easy. He carefully pulled on his trench coat to hide the blood oozing from his back. Cas grabbed what he could, knowing Raph could be back any moment, then stumbled out to his car and started driving.

 

Once he was on the road and out of town he fumbled with his phone, calling Gabriel.

 

“Gabe?” Oh god. His voice sounded really rough.

 

“Cas! Are you ok?”

 

“No. He wants to kill me Gabe. I’ve got the car. I’m on the road. I’m trying to not pass out.”

 

“Fuck! Stay awake Cas. You got money?”

 

“Some. Maybe enough to get there. But I can’t stop, Gabe. If I do he’ll find me.”

 

“You’re going to have to stop. You can’t drive all the way without sleep. Just drive as far as you can and let me know where you get. Call me every hour or every thirty minutes. Fuck. I don’t know. Just keep me updated so I know you’re safe.”

 

“Ok. He can’t find me this time, Gabe. If he does…”

 

“He’s not going to find you and if he does I’ll kill him. Just get here where I can protect you.”

 

“Ok. See you soon, Gabe.”

 

Cas hung up and focused on the road. He could do this. He could get to California and to Gabe’s house and maybe get Michael and Lucifer to help protect him.

 

————

 

Cas had just crossed into South Dakota when his car sputtered and died. He tried the key, but it wouldn’t start. He was a sitting duck. Not a good predicament for an unmated Omega. He searched for local shops and called the first one on the list.

 

“Crowley’s Car Service.” Said a bored sounding woman.

 

“Hi. Um. My car died. I’m near 90 & 29\. I need a tow so I can get back on the road.”

 

“Just driving through?”

 

“Uh. Yeah.”

 

“Our truck’s out of service.”

 

“Oh. Uh. Thanks. Guess I’ll call the next shop on the list.”

 

“Don’t do that, hun. Just skip on down to Winchester. He’ll take real good care of you.”

 

“Oh. Um. Thanks.”

 

Cas hung up and scrolled until he saw Winchester Auto Shop and Restorations. He quickly called the number.

 

“Winchester.”

 

“Hi. Um my car died on 90 near 29. I need a tow so I can get back on the road.”

 

“Be there in about 15 minutes.”

 

The phone went silent. That was really professional. Cas texted Gabe telling him the car broke down and was going to be towed. 

 

Cas started scratching at his arm. What if Raph got home shortly after he left? What if he’s only 10 minutes behind him and gets to him before the truck can? What if he never sees his brother again? Cas started trembling. He practically jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his window. A mechanic, not Raph. Cas let out a long sigh and got out of the car. 

 

The mechanic offered his hand to Cas. “Dean Winchester.”

 

Cas jumped a little before shaking his hand. “Castiel Novak.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas. I’ll have you hooked up and at the shop in no time. You can wait in the truck if you want.”

 

Dean watched as Cas got into the truck. He sighed as he started hooking up the car. Cas had all the classic ‘I’ve been with an abusive Alpha’ marks on him. With how swollen his face was Dean was surprised he was even still awake. He must be one tough little Omega Dean thought as he secured the car then got into the truck.

 

Dean cut his eyes toward his passenger. He thought the guy looked nervous before getting in the truck. That was nothing compared to how nervous he looked right now. "So what you doing in Sioux Falls?" 

Cas couldn’t scent Dean. He thought that once they got in the truck he’d be able to pick something up, but there was nothing. While alphas didn’t normally use scent blockers it wasn’t unheard of if they had to deal with the public. Especially if they might be picking up random omegas and their broken down cars from the side of the road. "...Just driving through."

"Ah. Where you headed?"

Cas couldn’t understand why Dean seemed so relaxed. Couldn’t he smell his nervousness and fear? Maybe he was one of those alphas that got off on that and that’s why he wore the blockers. Oh god. "...To visit friends."

"Where you from?"

Cas’ leg shook and he scratched at his arm. He had to get out of this truck. He had to get away from the alpha. He had to get as far away from Raph as he could. "...Chicago."

Dean watched Castiel. He looked jumpy and kept looking around like someone might be following him. He moved closer to the man and whispered. "Abusive relationship?"

Cas' eyes got huge and he scratched at his arm and bit his swollen lip before nodding a little.

"This the first time you've left?"

Cas looked down and shook his head.

"He always finds you?" Cas nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Where's your phone?" Cas patted his pocket then the other one. "Umm. must be in my car."

"Ok. When we get to the shop I'm gonna check something on it. We have to be silent while I do, ok?"

"Ok." 

"If I'm right he might be tracking you like my ex did." Cas' eyes widened. "If he is we're going to act like you don't know and make him think he's hearing a real conversation then one of my guys will drive your phone to a trucker we know and he'll take it who knows where. Ok?"

Cas nodded. "But I need to be able to talk to my family."

"We'll get you another phone. Ok, so here's what we'll say if I'm right." Dean proceeded to walk Cas through what would be done and said while they drove to the shop.

When they got back to the shop Dean removed the phone from the car as quietly as possible. He messed with the phone a little, just as he thought, an app that tracks the gps and records sounds. He carefully opened the door of Cas' car and put the phone inside and gently closed the door so it wouldn't slam. He walked back over to Cas.

"Dammit. He is tracking you." Cas' eyes widened. "It's show time."

Cas nodded and moved near his car. "Hold on. I need to get my phone out of my car." He opened the door and picked it up. "So, yeah. Like I was saying it was making a weird noise. Can you check it out for me?"

"Sure thing, man. What did it sound like?" Cas made some screeching sound and Dean fought back laughter.

"Oh. Yeah. That's nothing. I should have you out of here in about thirty minutes."

"Really? Thanks. I'm trying to get to my friend's house in Seattle."

"Well, you'll be back on the road in no time. Go sit in the waiting room. I'll call you out when it's ready."

Cas nodded and went to the waiting room. Just having the phone on him made his anxiety worse. He watched Dean pick up some box and walk around his car and check the inside. He got out of his car holding some sort of box which he held toward the window for Cas to see as he mouthed 'tracker'. Cas felt like he couldn't breathe. Dean gave him a concerned look but he waved him off. Raphael was never going to leave him alone.

Cas watched Dean check his car out until a van pulled up outside and Dean waved at it. Dean walked into the waiting room.

"Ok, Mr. Novak. It's all done. That'll be $75.43. How will you be paying?"

Cas swallowed. "Cash." He put the phone down on the counter and acted like he was paying Dean. Dean picked the phone up.

"Have a great trip. Hope you don't have to come back here again."

"Thanks."

Dean took the phone out to the shop and picked up the tracker. He put both into the van and waved at the guy driving then walked back into the waiting room. "Ok. Got everything lined up so your phone will head to Seattle. That way you're safe to go where ever you were really going."

Cas fought back tears. "Thank you."

"But, unfortunately you won't be leaving today. I have to order in parts for your car, which means it can't stay here in case that ex shows up here. I'll have to tow it back to my place and work on it there."

Cas nodded then bit his lip.

"Not enough money to stay in a hotel that long?"

Cas shook his head. "No. Especially not after having to have parts replaced. I might not even have enough to make it to California."

"You can stay with me. I swear I'm not an ax murderer or something."

"Isn't that what an ax murderer would say to get someone to trust them?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but honestly, I'm not.”

"Why are you doing all of this for me, Dean?" He had to know. Why was this alpha going out of his way to help him?

Dean sighed. "I've been you before. Had an ex in Kansas like that. Luckily I have some nerdy friends that figured out he was tracking me and did what I just did for you so I could be up here with my uncle."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Now Cas was really confused. He’d been in the same position? Maybe he was an omega or at least a beta, but his body screamed alpha. 

Dean shrugged. "It's in the past. I'm gonna load your car back onto the truck so we can get it to Bobby's..." Dean hesitated and took a deep breath. "Think you can follow me in my car? I don't want to have to come back here tonight."

"Of course."

Dean took his keys from his pocket, gripping them tightly before offering them to Cas. "Don't hurt her. She's my baby."

Cas took the keys. "I won't. I'll be careful. Which one is it?"

"The black Impala."

"...You mean the show car out there?"

"That would be the one."

"Are you sure you want me to drive it?"

"Honestly, no. My only options are leave her here over night, drive out to Bobby's and back to get her, have Garth drive her over when he gets the truck, or let you drive her while following me. I'd rather not do the first three, especially the third one, so that leaves you. Your car is in good shape inside and out so you clearly take care of it. If you knew how to work on it then you wouldn't need me right now."

Cas nodded. "The only dent in it is from Raph kicking it when he was mad at me."

"And he's not here to hurt Baby, so, I trust you." Dean went out to the garage and loaded Cas' car back on the truck. What was he doing? It was one thing to help the guy out so he wouldn't be a punching bag anymore, but now he's invited him to stay with him and is letting him drive Baby. He took a deep breath then motioned for Cas to go get in the car as he got in the truck and pulled out so Cas could follow him. Baby roared to life and Dean caught Cas' expression when she did. God he's adorable. Dean watched Cas follow him all the way to Bobby's.

Bobby walked out to the porch when he heard both the tow truck and the Impala pulling onto the property expecting to see Dean and Garth or maybe Benny. What he didn't expect was Dean to be in the truck and some...stranger...to be driving the Impala. His eyes widened at this.

Dean got out of the truck and glanced at Bobby shrugging. "Hey old man, this is Castiel. He's gonna be staying with me until I can get the parts to fix his car. Cas, this is Bobby, my uncle, but he's kinda like my dad."

Cas waved. "It's nice to meet you." Cas wasn’t close enough to really pick up on the other man’s scent, but he caught a faint scent of hard liquor and old books

Bobby nodded his head. "Boy, can I have a word with you?"

"I'll be right back, Cas." Dean jogged over to Bobby. "What's up?"

"Who is this Castiel? Why was he driving the Impala? Why is he staying with you? And why is his car here instead of at the shop?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "New customer. His car broke down." Dean sighed. "He's basically me when I left Alistair . He's running from an abusive ex that had a tracker in his car and a tracking app on his phone. We gave his ex the same treatment we gave Al and since the gps would lead to the shop, we couldn't keep the car there. He left with what little bit he could toss in his car and not a whole lot of money. I had people to help me. He should, too."

Bobby nodded placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're a good man. Just be careful."

"I will. I'm gonna get him settled and maybe we'll come over tonight if he's ok with it."

Bobby nodded. "Nice to meet you, Casteel."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Castiel."

"Ain't that what I said?"

Dean shook his head. "Forget it. Just call him Cas." Dean jogged back over to Cas. "Come on. Lets go upstairs so I can show you my place." Dean opened the back of Cas' car and pulled out a few bags then headed for the barn.

Cas stopped short, tilting his head with narrowing his eyes. "You live in a barn?"

"Yeah, but it's been converted. Come on."

Cas grabbed some of his stuff and followed Dean up the stairs and into a nice apartment. He looked around and was surprised that Dean kept everything nice and tidy. He followed Dean into a bedroom and looked around it, putting stuff down next to where Dean had placed his stuff. He tried to pick up on the other man’s scent. Surely his house would smell like him. But all Cas could find was lingering smells from the garage Dean worked at. Nothing that screamed his biological status or the scent of just Dean.

"This is your room." Dean turned toward Cas and gently put his hand on his arm, noticing how Cas flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away. "Please make yourself comfortable while you're here. If you need anything at all you can ask me or Bobby. We'll be more than happy to help. Oh!" Dean slid his hand from Cas' upper arm toward his wrist and lifted his hand, placing his phone in it. "Call your family or whoever you trust and let them know they can reach you at my number until we get you a new phone."

Cas swallowed hard at the physical contact, nodding. "Thank you, Dean. I don't know how I'll every pay you back for all of this."

Dean laughed a little. "Don't have to. Like I said, I was you once. Maybe one day you'll be helping someone that needs it." He glanced down to his hand still holding Cas' arm and his eyes narrowed as he gently shifted his sleeve. "Do you have more like that?"

Cas looked down at his arm and pulled it from Dean's hand as he covered the burn with his own hand. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Fresh like that?"

Cas nodded.

"I'll be right back. I've got a first aid kit with stuff that can help." Dean hurried to get the kit and returned. He motioned to the phone in Cas’ hand. “Wanna call them first?”

Cas looked at the phone. “I suppose I should.” He dialed Gabe’s number. “Hey Gabe.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s phone are you using?”

“A friend’s. My car broke down after I left. Dean’s the mechanic working on it.”

“And he’s already a friend?”

Cas scratched at his arm. “Yeah. I guess. I mean what else would I call someone that found out Raph had installed tracking software on my phone and put a tracker in my car then set it up for people to take both to Seattle so he’d think that’s where I am? Then he brought my car to his house to work on so if Raph comes past the shop it won’t be there. And he’s letting me stay in his guest room so I don’t have to get a hotel.”

“...Wow. I want all this guys info.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Cas scratched harder. Dean gently grabbed his hand to stop him. He took the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hey. Gabe right?”

“Yeah.”

“Name’s Dean Winchester. I’m 6’1” and an Aquarius.” He shot his cute smirk towards Cas who just shook his head. “I live on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my uncle. I’ll send you a photo of my ID if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Dean. That would make me feel a little more comfortable.”

“Cas might be stuck here for a bit. I have to order in parts. I’m gonna set him up with one of Bobby’s cars so he’s not just stuck here. I’m gonna take him into town tomorrow and get him a new phone, but until then you can call this number.” Dean made eye contact with Cas. “He’s welcome to stay here as long as he wants. I’m sure this Raph asshole will look around where you live to try to find him, but he has no reason to look here.”

“That’s up to Cas. If he feels safer there then he should stay there.”

“Yeah. We’ll get to that when the car’s fixed.”

“Why are you doing all this for a complete stranger?”

“Besides him being sexy as hell?” Another winning grin when Cas’ eyes widened and he blushed. “I was him once. I know what he’s going through and I want him to be able to get away this time.”

“Thanks again, Dean.”

“No problem. We’re gonna let you go. He’s had a pretty rough day.”

“Bye, Gabe. I’ll give you my new number when I get it.”

“Thanks. Cas, be careful. Don’t let him pressure you into anything. If you feel uncomfortable let me know and I’ll get you here.”

“You’re on speaker. He heard you.” Cas said blushing.

“Good. Bye guys.”

“Bye, Gabe.” Cas looked at Dean when the call ended.

Dean smiled softly then dug through the kit. “This salve is great for burns. Uh, you need help? I mean if there’s some you can’t reach on your back or something.”

Cas chewed on his lip then sighed. “Yeah. Probably.” He winced as he shrugged off his trench coat.

Dean gasped. “You’ve been bleeding.”

"Oh. Yeah."

Dean sighed. "Unbutton your shirt. I'm gonna get some water and a rag. I'll have to soak it so we can get your shirt off."

Cas nodded as he started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. He sucked in a breath when Dean returned and gently held a wet rag where his blood soaked shirt was stuck to him.

"Sorry." Once Dean was sure the shirt had loosened enough he gently helped Cas remove it. He fought tears at the state Cas' torso was in.

"Not so sexy now, huh."

Dean gently placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You are still incredibly sexy. This," he said motioning to Cas' body, "is something that will heal. Sure some of it will leave scars, but it doesn't define you. It doesn't show your self-worth. It's just shit you had to go through to get to where you are. I know it's hard to see that right now, but it's true."

Cas shrugged, not believing Dean. Dean knew not to push too hard, at least not yet.

"You should probably get clean before you put medicine on. Wanna take a bath or shower?" Dean saw Cas stiffen. "Not with me. I'll work on dinner while you get clean." He gently turned Cas' face toward his own and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to try to do anything with you or take advantage of you. That's not why I invited you back here. Nothing will happen here that you don't want to happen. Ok?"

Cas nodded. “Thanks.”

“If you need any help just call for me. I’ll just be in the kitchen.” Dean said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is trying to cope with being an Omega that isn't being ordered around or hurt by the Alpha he's living with. He gets a glimpse of how protective Dean is of him when danger comes his way (attempted non-con). And Cas gets to meet the incredible Charlie for the first time. Dean and Cas are becoming more than just room mates.
> 
> Sometimes I suck at summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed

Cas looked at his phone when it rang. Dean. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey. You at the house?”

“Yeah...What’s wrong?”

“The asshole just showed up here asking about us fixing your car. I acted like I didn’t remember you, but remembered the car cause it was an easy fix. Just thought I should warn you in case he sticks around for a while.”

Two days. It only took Raphael two days to show up here looking for him.

Cas swallowed hard. “Did he say how he knew I’d been there?”

Dean laughed a little. “Yeah. He said you’d gone missing and he’s following your credit card trail. Dumb fucker. I really wanted to say ‘Oh, but he paid cash.’ But I didn’t. I guess he didn’t have the recording part turned on. But yeah, he’ll follow your gps to Seattle hopefully. I’ve got a friend making it look like you’ve been making purchases along your route and in Seattle.”

Cas let out a breath. “Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you called when you did. I was about to go into town.”

“Yeah. Lay low for a while. I’m just glad I came in today to do this paperwork. I should be done by lunch. Want me to bring you anything?”

“A burger would be nice.”

“Oh, man. I know just the place. The burgers are awesome, but not as awesome as mine. I’ll have to grill you some one day.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you in a few hours, Dean.”

————

Dean walked in the door with burgers and shakes. He looked around for Cas and found him scrubbing the oven. “Uh, Cas? What are you doing?”

Cas jumped and quickly got to his feet, looking down. “Sorry. I wanted to be done before you got back.”

Dean glanced from Cas to the oven then looked around the kitchen. Everything was spotless and so clean you could eat off it. “But why were you doing it?”

Cas scratched at his arm. “I just wanted to be useful.”

Dean gently stopped Cas’ scratching. “You don’t have to do anything around here that you don’t want to. I don’t expect you to clean my house for me, man.”

Cas sighed. “I’m just used to doing stuff like that.”

“So it’s more of a you just need to keep busy?” Cas nodded. “You any good at paperwork? I could use help at the shop.”

Cas tilted his head and looked up at Dean in shock. “You want me to work for you?”

Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. “Sure. You could come with me a couple times a week and help out. I’d pay you under the table so Raph can’t track you and I’ll help you open a bank account. It’d have to be in my name unless that makes you uncomfortable then I guess your brother could-“ Dean was caught off guard when Cas hugged him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Cas. “-do it for you.”

Cas didn’t let go. He melted further into Dean, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m fine with you doing it. Thank you.”

Dean gently rubbed Cas’ back. “You’re welcome. But really, you’ll be doing me a huge favor. I’m not a huge fan of paperwork. But, Cas, if it’s something you end up not liking then you don’t have to do it.”

Cas laughed a little. “I was a paper pusher before I met Raph.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I was a CPA.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. “You mean you can do the books and you actually  _ enjoy _ doing them?” Cas nodded with a laugh that reached his eyes. “You’re fucking hired.”

Dean gave Cas his food then sat with his own. “So, why did you quit?”

Cas sighed. “He made me. I wasn’t allowed to work or have friends. I could only talk to my brothers when he was around to listen in. I just got the car and phone back. He took both the last time I tried to leave. If he finds me this time he’ll kill me.”

Dean reached over and placed his hand on Cas’ arm. “He won’t find you this time, and if he does, you’ve got people here that’ll support and help you. You aren’t going back to that life.” Cas smiled softly at Dean. “Like I’ve told you, you’re more than welcome to stay here with me. Or if you want your own place here or anywhere else then I’ll help you with that.”

Cas nodded and chewed on his lip. “What do you want from me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re giving me free room and board and offering me a job and going out of your way to help me. What are you wanting from me? Nothing is really free, Dean.”

Dean pulled his hand back as if touching a hot burner. “You think I’m doing all this so you’ll let me fuck you?”

Cas shrugged. “That’s what most people want from an Omega. I just don’t understand why you haven’t done it yet.”

Dean put his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair and pulling. “Because I’m not them, Cas. Yeah, I’ll admit I think you’re fucking hot and I’ve thought about what it’d be like to be with you, but I’m not gonna act on any of that. You just got away from the asshole. The last thing you need is the person that’s helping you to start hitting on you.”

Cas played with his napkin as he processed. “So you do like me and want to fuck me?”

“Well, yeah, but not as any sort of payment.”

“Then what do you want as payment?”

Dean shifted his chair closer to Cas’ and took his hand in his own. “You to be happy and free of him. I don’t care if you’re happiness is with me or if you find someone else. I just don’t want you back with him where you’ll keep being abused.”

Cas looked from their hands up to Dean’s face. Nobody had ever wanted him to just be happy. Every guy he’d ever been with only cared about what he could give to them or what they could take. Dean looked at him differently and he acted differently. Maybe this wasn’t just some sort of ploy. Maybe Dean really did care about him and his happiness. 

Cas leaned closer to Dean and pressed his lips against Dean’s. He kissed Dean, waiting to see if he’d take control. When he didn’t, Cas opened his lips and ran his tongue over the seam of Dean’s mouth. Dean slowly opened his mouth allowing Cas to explore every nook and cranny. When Cas’ tongue retreated Dean’s sought it out. Dean gently ran his fingers through Cas’ hair then pulled back.

Dean looked deep into Cas’ confused eyes. “Was that because you like me or because you thought it’s what I wanted you to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Cas looked down. “To prove you were lying and you’d just take what you wanted like everyone else does, but you didn’t. You didn’t even try.”

“And I’m not gonna try anything. I’ll be anything you need me to be, but I won’t be like him. 

————

Cas sat in Dean’s office trying to make heads or tails of the man’s lack of a filing system. Paperwork and receipts were just haphazardly thrown into boxes and drawers. Back in the day Cas had dealt with a lot of bad filing, but this was beyond ridiculous. He’d be lucky if he could get this year’s taxes done before next year’s were due. 

Cas jumped a little when someone knocked at the door. The door opened and Benny looked in. “Hey, boss man, I’m heading home earl- Well, hello there. Didn’t know Dean hired someone new.” Benny said with a smirk as he looked Cas up and down while licking his lips.

Cas shivered a little and blushed. This guy was definitely an Alpha, but he was also a close friend of Dean’s so he felt he could trust him. “I, um, only come in a few hours a week, but after seeing this...mess, I’ll have to change that. I’m Cas, by the way.”

Benny walked into the room sitting in the chair across from Cas. “Benny. How about I take your mind off all that paperwork for a few hours?”

Cas stiffened slightly. “What did you have in mind?”

“Go have drinks and get to know each other a little better.”

Cas chewed on his lower lip. Dean would probably like him making friends with his new coworkers and having a few drinks was harmless enough. “Ok.”

Benny smiled as he got up. “Follow me back to my place.”

Cas nodded. He grabbed his keys and locked up the shop before getting in his car and following Benny back to his apartment. Cas was nervous, but it was just drinks, right? 

He followed Benny inside, looking around. The apartment was small and looked like a typical bachelor pad. Their were clothes draped over furniture, an empty pizza box, and empty alcohol bottles. 

Benny filled two glasses with alcohol and handed one to Cas. Cas downed the shot when Benny motioned for him to. Benny downed his own then licked his lips. 

“I bet you’re the perfect little sub, ain’t ya, sugar?”

Cas’ eyes widened and he back up against the door, his hand going for the door knob. “I should go. This was a mistake.”

Benny moved so he was against Cas, sandwiching him against the door. He grabbed Cas’ wrists, pinning them. Cas wanted to fight. He wanted to tell him to let him go, but all his training and his biology told him not to. A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned his head away.

Benny ran his tongue over Cas’ exposed neck then bit it hard. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me aren’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Benny released Cas’ wrists. He moved one hand to his neck, applying pressure making Cas gasp for air. “Get our pants down.”

Cas fumbled with his belt before undoing his pants and pushing them down. He blinked and gasped as his hands had a harder time with Benny’s pants. The buckle just wasn’t wanting to come undone. He was starting to see spots. His hands moved from Benny’s pants to the hand cutting of his air supply. He scratched at the hand, trying to remove it. Benny backhanded Cas, splitting his lip, but loosened his grip on his neck so he wouldn’t pass out.

Cas inhaled deeply. “P-please don’t do this.”

Benny backhanded Cas harder. “Did I say you could speak?” He tightened his hold on Cas’ neck. “Get my pants down.”

Tears flowed down Cas’ cheeks as he undid Benny’s belt and pants. 

“I’m gonna have fun fucking you. I bet you’re a screamer.”

Cas jumped when the door moved a little then someone knocked.

“Go away! I’m busy!”

“Benny. You better open the fucking door. I know he’s in there. His car is outside.” It was Dean. Dean saw his car and was going to save him.

“Yeah? And we’re busy so go away.”

Cas could picture Dean mentally counting backwards from ten. “If you don’t open the fucking door right now I’m gonna kick it in.”

Cas took a deep breath since Benny wasn’t holding him as tightly. He brought his knee up to connect with Benny’s groin then grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open while fixing his pants.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him out of the apartment. He looked down at Benny, who was in the fetal position and holding his crotch. “Don’t bother coming back to the garage. You’re fired.”

Benny groaned. “You’re firing me for trying to have a good time with a pretty little Omega?”

Dean motioned to Cas’ bruises. “You call that a good time?!? I should kick your fucking ass for even touching him!” 

Dean moved toward Benny like he was going to carry out the threat. Cas grabbed his arm, pulling him back a little. “Dean...don’t. Let’s just go home, ok?”

Dean looked back at Cas. He gently cupped his bruised cheek. “Ok.” Dean took Cas’ hand, leading him to their cars. “You ok to drive right now?” Cas nodded and got into the car.

Cas followed Dean home. How could he have been stupid enough to put himself in a situation like that? Dean had done so much to keep him safe and he just put himself in harms way. And if it hadn’t been for Dean… Cas wiped at his eyes. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Dean hadn’t seen his car. 

Cas parked next to Dean, wiping his eyes again before getting out. Dean was right there, pulling him into a hug. “I should have warned you about him. I never thought he’d try to force himself on you. I knew he liked to be rough with his Omegas, but they’re always willing and into it. I’m so sorry, Cas.”

Cas buried his face against Dean’s neck. Being held like this by Dean felt...right. “It’s not your fault. I should have declined the offer. I should have spoken up instead of being what Raph trained me to be.”

Dean played with Cas’ hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Dean pulled back a little. “Come on. It’s been a long day. Let’s get inside and hit the hay.”

Cas nodded, going inside and to his room. He heard Dean head for the bathroom and the shower come on. Cas sat on the bed. His whole body shook as he hugged himself tightly. Tears fell from his eyes. 

Cas heard the shower turn off and Dean go to his bedroom. He got up and went to his door, pushing it open. “Dean?” Dean quickly yanked a shirt over his head. “Yeah, Cas?”

Cas chewed on his lip. “Can I...can I sleep in here? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He looked over at Cas. “You should change into pajamas.”

Cas looked down at himself. He was still fully clothed. He nodded as he rubbed at one of his bruised wrists.

Dean sighed and pulled pajama bottoms and a shirt out. “Come here.”

Cas slowly walked over to Dean. Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off of him and replaced it with his own then he helped him out of his jeans and into the pajama bottoms. Dean turned Cas’ chin to look at the bruise and split lip then ran his fingers over his bruised neck. He then grabbed both of Cas’ hands, lifting them to inspect his wrists, which he kissed. 

“You know I don’t own you right?” Cas nodded. “And you know that I never will?” Cas gave Dean a confused look. Dean could see that statement hurt Cas. “I mean this will never be a dom/sub relationship. I’m not going to own you. If this becomes something then we’re equals.”

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.” Dean got into bed, patting the spot next to him. Cas slowly got into bed, snuggling against Dean. He smiled when Dean’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

“Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

————

Cas was the first one up. His neck was sore and his face felt swollen. He carefully untangled himself from Dean and made his way to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee when he heard the front door open.

“What up, bitches? Oooo coffee.”

Cas watched with wide eyes as a spunky redhead alpha walked into the kitchen.

“Hey! Castiel!” Without warning he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Do I know you?”

“Oh! Right! I’m Charlie. You know, Dean’s incredibly awesome sister with crazy hacking skills.”

Cas relaxed a little. He’d heard plenty about Charlie. “Right. Dean told me about you. You made it look like I was still on the road. Thank you.”

“No problemo.” Charlie looked Cas over. She motioned to her face and neck. “Dean didn’t do that did he?”

“No! No. He stopped the guy that did.”

“Mmhmm. And you’re wearing his pajamas because?”

Cas blushed and looked down. “I wasn’t comfortable being alone last night. Not after…” he motioned to the bruises.

“So you slept with him?”

“That’s all we did, sleep.”

“But that’s still a huge deal. Hell, you living here is a huge deal. He hasn’t lived with anyone since he finished this place. When he got away from Al he stayed with Bobby then he converted this barn so he could live alone. He hasn’t had anyone stay here for more than a week and he definitely hasn’t shared his bed with anyone. You must be someone special.”

Cas blushed and shrugged. “I’m really not.”

“Cas? Who you talking to?” Dean walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. “Red?”

“What up, bitch?”

Dean walked over to Charlie, hugging her tight. “Thought you weren’t able to visit until next month.”

Charlie laughed. “Figured I should up it so we could get things squared away for Cas.”

Dean smiled as he got a mug of coffee. He handed one to Charlie then one to Cas. “I don’t have a spare bed right now. You can have the couch or my old room at Bobby’s.”

Charlie took a sip of her coffee. “Oh? I heard your spare is free now.”

Dean spewed coffee across the room and glanced at Cas, who was blushing. “She noticed I was wearing your pajamas.” He said with a shrug.

Dean ran his hand over his face. He did not need people knowing about his love life. This was exactly why he lived alone. “It was just one night. He had a hard day yesterday and didn’t want to be alone.”

Cas looked down. It had only been for one night. He should have known Dean only allowed it because he needed comforting and not because he wanted him. Who would want him after what Raph did to him. He absentmindedly rubbed his bruised neck.

“Cas?”

“Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” Cas hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned against it, resting his forehead against the wood. 

Charlie smacked Dean’s arm, hard. “Owww!”

“Really, Dean?”

Dean rubbed his arm. “What?”

“It was just for one night.” Charlie said in a mocking tone.

“What? It was.”

“So if he asked to sleep with you again tonight you be like, what, Sorry dude but you filled your one night quota. Go sleep alone?”

“...No.”

Charlie smacked Dean some more. “Then it wasn’t just for one night. God, how are you so stupid?”

Dean moved away from her. “Stop!”

“Tell me something, Dean. When’s the last time you invited someone to stay with you for as long as they wanted since Alistair?”

“...Never.”

“When’s the last time you let someone share a bed with you since Alistair?”

Dean rubbed his arm and looked down. “You, right after I got away and was having nightmares.”

Charlie grabbed Dean’s arms. “You got him away from his abusive ex. He’s not the first one you’ve helped, but he is the first one you’ve moved into your home and shared a bed with. Now don’t try to tell me that he’s only here because it’s safer for him. He could be in Cali with one of his brothers, but you want him here and he wants to be here. Stop being stupid, Dean. You like each other.”

“I know we do. We’ve discussed it...kinda.”

“Wait. What?”

“He’s not ready for that. I mean after Al I didn’t want to be touched for a long time.”

Charlie ran her hand over her face. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty cause dammit you’re so stupid sometimes.” Dean shot her a dirty look. “He wanted to be in your bed last night. You just made him think you didn’t want him there. That you were just doing him a favor.”

Dean hadn’t thought about it that way. God, he was such an idiot. Cas had kissed him a few weeks ago. They hadn’t done anything since. Was he with Benny because he needed something physical...something Cas wanted from him but he’d been too blind to notice? Benny almost raped him, but Cas was still comfortable letting him change his clothes and hold him in bed. Maybe all this time Cas was needing something more and all he was doing was pushing him away. How much longer until he pushed enough that Cas just left? 

Dean ran to the bathroom, finding the door open. He ran to the spare room. Cas was fully dressed and pulling things out of drawers. “What are you doing?”

Cas sighed and didn’t look at him. “I should go to Gabe’s. I’ve overstayed my welcome. Charlie can have the spare room.”

“No!”

Cas jumped and looked at Dean. Dean saw how red and puffy Cas’ eyes were. He walked over to Cas and gently took his face into his hands. “Please don’t leave. I can’t go back to being alone again. Not after I know what it’s like to have you in my life.” Dean kissed from Cas’ temple to his chin then kissed his lips softly. “Please stay with me.”

Cas took a deep breath. “Last night?”

“Not just a one time thing. I’ve wanted you there since I met you. I just didn’t want to push you. You wanna move into my room? I’ll make space for your clothes. You can even put your ridiculous bee blanket in there.”

“Should I let Charlie know she can have the guest room and that she should, perhaps, invest in ear plugs?”

Dean laughed. “She’ll probably just hang with Bobby until the coast is clear.”

Cas leaned close to Dean, their lips ghosting over each other. “So she’ll be visiting Bobby tonight?” Dean’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he nodded. “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time. Cas learns more about what happened to Dean and why he hasn't seen him acting like a typical Alpha. Cas goes to Charlie to find out what kind of Alpha Dean is.

Cas and Charlie were cleaning up the kitchen while Dean brought Charlie’s stuff into the guest room. Charlie leaned close to Cas. “You ever seen him without his shirt?”

Cas glanced at Charlie. “Just a glimpse the other night. Why?”

Charlie sighed. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t take it off tonight. He doesn’t show anyone. The only reason I know about his back is because he needed help keeping it clean and bandaged after Alistair.”

“I have scars. It’s no big deal.”

“Not like Dean’s.”

“Maybe not, but him having scars isn’t going to make me think any less of him.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

“What are you two whispering about? It better not be about me”

Charlie smirked and turned toward Dean. “Oh, it was so about you. We were discussing how you like to be handled in bed so he knows exactly what makes you scream.”

“Charlie!” Dean was bright red.

Charlie doubled over laughing. “Oh man. Your face. That was priceless.”

Dean hid his face in his hands. “Please tell me that you weren’t talking to him about that.”

“She wasn’t. We were talking about what happened yesterday. She wanted to make sure I was ok.”

“You are ok, right?”

Cas walked over to Dean and kissed him softly. “I’m fine and I have you to thank for that.”

Charlie tossed the towel down. “Welp. I think that’s my cue to go watch movies with Bobby. Call me when it’s safe to come back.” She headed for the door with her backpack.

“Charlie?” Charlie turned and looked at Cas. “Thanks again for making sure I was ok. I really appreciate it.”

Charlie smiled. “No problem. Now you bitches have fun.” She saluted and walked out the door. 

Cas shook his head. “You weren’t kidding when you said she was spunky.”

“Nope. I’m glad you two hit it off. She’s basically family.” Dean took Cas’ hand in his own and gently tugged toward the bedroom. “Shall we?” Cas nodded and followed Dean to the bedroom.

“Dean? How long have you been free of him?”

“Six years.”

“Have you been with anyone since then?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, but nothing serious. Just picking up people at the bar.”

“But this is serious?”

Dean smiled and it was gorgeous. “Yeah, Cas. This is serious. I haven’t asked anyone to live with me in six years. I met you and wanted you here with me.” 

Dean gently caressed Cas’ cheek then closed the gap. He kissed Cas deeply as his hands went to the hem of his shirt pulling it up. He pulled back long enough to pull the shirt over Cas’ head and toss it. He leaned back in as Cas started lifting his shirt. Dean grabbed Cas’ wrists. “Leave it on. Please.”

Cas didn’t let go of the shirt. “I’d like to see and feel all of you, Dean.”

Dean shook his head and looked away. “You don’t want to see that.”

Cas let go of the shirt and Dean released his wrists. Cas brought his hand to Dean’s face and turned it back toward him. “Is it your front or back or both?”

Dean sighed. “Fronts not too bad. It’s mainly my back.”

“Can I see the front at least?”

Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it to his chin. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Cas’ reaction. Cas gently ran his hands over Dean’s stomach and chest. There were a few scars that could be seen since they were so close, but nothing too horrible. He let his finger trace over the worst line then leaned down and peppered kisses along it. He raised his eyes toward Dean’s face and saw him watching with tears in his eyes.

“Can I see your back?” Dean shook his head. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s stomach toward his sides. “Can I touch it?”

Dean chewed on his lower lip then nodded. Cas slowly moved his hands around to Dean’s back. He kept his hands flat on the first pass then touched with just his fingertips. “I can tell that you have more scars on your back and a couple of them are raised more than the others, but other than that it just feels like a normal back.”

“It looks worse than it feels.”

“That might be true, but it’s part of you. I mean are you always going to wear a shirt around me? How will we shower together after sex?”

Dean sighed. “If I take it off you won’t look at my back until I’m ok with it?”

“I promise.” 

Dean took a deep breath and yanked the shirt off. Cas immediately closed his eyes and covered them. “I...I shouldn’t have taken it off.” Cas reached his free hand out and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Not in front of your mirror at least.”

Dean turned to look behind him. Sure enough, he was in front of his mirror. His eyes went from the mirror to his back. He didn’t mean to look. He hadn’t looked in six years. He let out a little sob. Cas uncovered his eyes but kept them shut as he pulled Dean into a hug. “Hey. If you’re not comfortable then you can put the shirt back on.”

“Open your eyes, Cas.”

Cas slowly opened his eyes and locked eyes with Dean’s in the mirror. Dean’s eyes looked at the reflection of his back then back at Cas’ eyes as he nodded. Cas slowly let his eyes move to the reflection his brows furrowed as he pulled back from Dean. Dean turned toward Cas. “I’m guessing you remember it looking way worse than that.”

“Yeah.”

“I told you it didn’t feel that bad.”

Dean leaned in, kissing Cas deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth as his hands went to Cas’ pants. He made short work of his belt and pants before undoing his own and kicking them off. Cas kicked his own off before capturing Dean’s lips in another passionate kiss. Dean backed Cas up to the bed, falling on top of him when his knees hit the edge and buckled.

Dean pulled back as he ran his hand down Cas’ body, his fingers pushing under the elastic band of his boxers. “So who is gonna top?”

“Charlie wanted me to make you scream.”

Dean blushed a deep red. “Shut up.”

Cas laughed a little. “I’m fine with how we are right now.”

Dean nodded. He kissed Cas softly then got up to remove his boxers. Cas ran his tongue over his lips before biting his lower lip. Dean was big. Cas got off the bed and removed his boxers before dropping to his knees. He took Dean’s cock into his hand as he nuzzled his face into his groin. He pumped his hand a few times then ran his tongue from Dean’s balls to the head of his cock. “Oh fuck, Cas.”

Cas smirked as he took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then dipped it into the slit before lowering his mouth, taking Dean all the way to the base. He held still as he brought his hands to Dean’s ass, digging his fingers into his flesh. He looked up at Dean then swallowed, pulling a loud moan from the other man. Cas pulled back, sucking in air, before swallowing Dean’s cock again. He grabbed Dean’s hand and brought it to the back of his head then put his hand back on his ass.

Dean tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair making Cas hum in approval. Dean pulled Cas off his cock before pushing back into his throat. Cas hummed again. Dean started thrusting into Cas’ mouth, being careful not to hurt him. He felt his balls tightening and roughly pulled Cas’ head back. “Oh fuck, Angel. Your mouth is amazing.”

Cas licked his lips as he ran his hands up Dean’s back. “Just wait until you’re pounding my ass.”

Dean guided Cas to his feet by his hair. He looked deep into those beautiful blue pools before kissing Cas softly. “I don’t plan on pounding your ass tonight. I plan on taking you apart slowly.” Cas shivered at the thought. “Has anyone ever done that to you, Angel?” 

Cas took a deep breath as Dean’s hand ran down his back to his ass. “No.” Dean’s finger ran down the cleft of his ass then applied slight pressure to his hole. Cas’ breath hitched as he pushed his ass back.

Dean smirked as his finger circled Cas’ quivering hole. Dean ran his finger over the hole enjoying how Cas would push his hips back. He applied just enough pressure to almost breach the tight ring of muscles as Cas buried his face against his chest. He slowly pulled his finger from Cas and squeezed his ass, making Cas groan.

“I know you want it, Cas, but not until I’ve taken my time with you.” Dean pulled Cas’ head back, kissing him deeply. “On the bed, Angel.”

Cas crawled on the bed. He pushed his ass in the air pressing his chest on the bed. Dean ran his hand over Cas’ ass. “Fuck. You’re so fucking sexy like this, but I want you on your back, Cas.” Cas nodded and flipped over.

Dean crawled on top of Cas, hovering above him as he slotted their dicks together. He stared down into his beautiful blue eyes, watching them dilate and the golden omega ring become more prominent. He glanced at Cas’ hands, which were holding the sheets tightly, then back to his eyes. “You can touch me.”

Cas hesitated before releasing the sheets and bringing his hands to Dean’s leaking cock. Dean inhaled sharply. “Anywhere but there.” Cas gave him a slightly confused look before running his hands over Dean’s chest.

Dean leaned down toward Cas’ neck. Cas tilted his head, baring a long expanse of skin to Dean. Dean kissed his neck a few times before trailing the kisses down to Cas’ chest. He ran his tongue over Cas’ nipple then took the nub between his teeth and tugged. Cas moaned and grabbed the sheets. Dean ran his tongue across Cas’ chest to his other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Cas was a wreck. He’d never had anyone pay any attention to anything other than his hole. His body thoroughly enjoyed the attention Dean was giving to him, but it also craved his cock. “Please, Alpha.”

Dean stiffened momentarily before kissing a trail down to Cas’ belly button. He ran his tongue around it then moved his kisses down to Cas’ hip. He ran his tongue over the sharp hip bone then bit it lightly. Cas groaned, his hips bucking. “Alpha… please…”

Dean ran his tongue up Cas’ cock then swallowed it. Cas moaned and bucked his hips as Dean bobbed his head, taking him down his throat. Dean felt Cas getting close and pulled off. Cas whined. “Alpha…”

Dean took a deep breath then kissed up Cas’ body. He took Cas’ nipple in his mouth, tugging on it as he pushed into his slick, tight hole. Cas groaned, arching his back, as he tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean moved to Cas’ other nipple as he thrust deep into Cas.

Dean’s hips rocked him deeper and harder into Cas, hitting his prostate. Cas’ head shot back as he cried out Dean’s name. Dean wrapped one arm under Cas’ waist, positioning his hips just right. His own hips snapped back and forth roughly as he thrust hard against that little bundle of nerves.

Cas’ body went taunt as spurts of hot cum shot across his chest. “Dean!”

Dean snapped his hips a few more times before his own release filled Cas. He groaned and rested his forehead against Cas’ chest as his orgasm subsided. 

Cas gasped for air, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. He chewed on his lower lip. “You didn’t scent me.”

Dean stiffened. “No.”

Cas continued to play with Dean’s hair. “You didn’t knot me.”

Dean sighed. “No.”

Cas tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, lifting his head. “You didn’t even try to mark me.”

Dean closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment on Cas’ face. “No.”

“...You don’t want me?”

Dean’s eyes shot open and he looked into Cas’ tear filled eyes. “Of course I want you. I’m just… fuck.” He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Cas. 

“You are an Alpha, right? I mean you’re always wearing scent blockers so I can’t smell it on you, but everything else says you are.”

Dean sighed, his shoulders drooping. “I’m a broken Alpha, Cas.”

Cas shifted onto his knees behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“He broke me. He wanted an omega, but he wanted to make an alpha into an omega. He wanted to take something strong and destroy it.” Dean gently placed his hand on Cas’. “He forced my wolf to retreat. He caged it. I don’t wear blockers. My wolf is so locked away that it never comes out. I can’t smell you. I can’t knot. I can’t give you what you need.”

Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck then kissed it. “You’re what I need.”

Dean laughed sadly. “And when you’re in heat and need a knot?”

Cas kissed Dean’s neck again. “You can fuck me with a toy.” Cas gently turned Dean’s face toward his own. “It won’t be yours, but at least you’ll be the one doing it for me.”

Dean looked at Cas as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Is this why you haven’t had anything serious since him?”

Dean wiped his eyes and nodded. “Nobody wants a broken Alpha.”

Cas kissed Dean softly. “I want you. Nobody has ever paid that much attention to me before. They always just want me to present and then they fuck me.” He gently wiped away a tear falling from Dean’s eye. “You’re wolf might be hiding, but he’s still in there. I heard him in your voice when I presented.” Cas gently caressed Dean’s cheek. “Maybe having the right omega in your bed will help coax him out.”

“Maybe.” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “But if he doesn’t come out?”

“I’ll still be here. Now come lay back down with me.” Dean shifted and laid with Cas snuggled up against him. “Thank you.”

Cas looked up at Dean. “For what?”

Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ back. “For not making fun of me and calling me weak. For still wanting to be with me even if I can’t be what you need.”

Cas leaned up, kissing Dean. “There’s nothing weak about you. You run your own business. You saved me from Raph...from Benny…” Dean’s arm around Cas tightened and Cas noticed a very faint flash of red in Dean’s eyes. “You’re very strong, even without your wolf always present. But I’d imagine you can’t see that because when your wolf is present you’re probably a force to be reckoned with.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. I think that’s why he chose me. I wasn’t just an alpha...I was a pack leader.”

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s chest. “Where’s your pack now?”

Dean gave Cas a confused look. “You’ve met all of them, except Sam. Bobby took over as the leader when I was taken. He keeps telling me to wolf up and take over again so he doesn’t have to deal with the idjits, but…”

“But you can’t make your wolf come out no matter how hard you try.” Dean shook his head. “Maybe that’s the problem. You’re trying too hard.”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve basically just given up and just try to act the part for the job. It’s exhausting.”

Cas snuggled against Dean and tried to hold back a yawn. “Let Charlie know it’s safe to come back.”

Dean reached for the phone sending her a text. He put the phone down and held Cas close. “Go on to sleep, Angel.”

————

Cas got up first, making breakfast and coffee for the trio. Dean grabbed some food to go and poured coffee in his thermos before stealing a kiss and heading to the garage. Cas sat in silence reading a book when Charlie dragged herself into the kitchen.

Cas eyed Charlie as she drank her coffee. “What does Dean smell like?”

Charlie choked on her coffee. “What?”

Cas put his book down. “You were around before he was taken, right?” Charlie nodded. “What did he smell like?”

Charlie put her coffee down with a deep sigh. “God, it’s been so long… I know he always had this smell of leather. Sam said it was leather bound books. I just smelled leather and something like fresh rain in the woods. There was something else, too, but I can’t remember. Nobody has smelled his wolf in a really long time.”

Cas ran his fingers over his book. “What kind of Alpha is he?”

Charlie smiled a little. “An amazing one. He was always fair and didn’t look at Betas or Omegas as being underneath him. He gave everyone a chance to do and be what they wanted. But you already know that. He gave you a job.”

“Yeah, but his wolf isn’t telling him what to do right now.”

Charlie shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. “But that’s just Dean. Even if his wolf could come out he’d still have you working, if it’s what you wanted. He’s never thought Omegas are just supposed to stay home and take knots. Hell, sometimes I think he thinks more highly of Omegas than he does Alphas.”

Cas gave her a shocked look.

“I remember us talking about it one time. He said something about Omegas being an Alpha’s brain. That an Alpha without an Omega or at least a Beta is nothing but a knot. All they think about is sex and fighting, but an Omega grounds them. They make them whole and most of the best decisions an Alpha makes are actually ones that an Omega suggested.”

“So if I got his wolf to come out I wouldn’t have anything to worry about?”

Charlie looked at Cas with wide eyes. “If you got his wolf to come out then the whole pack would bow at your feet. We’ve all tried. It just pisses him off. Hell, Benny had the bright idea to put his scent on you until I reminded him that Dean wouldn’t be able to smell it.”

Cas played with the hem of his shirt. “So he had me follow him to his place so Dean would see my car?”

Charlie sighed. “Yeah. Cas, that’s all he had planned on doing. He said once he got you there something flipped a switch in him and he couldn’t control it. He’s never forced anyone, ever. And he’d never dream of forcing himself on someone his best friend was interested in. He was so glad Dean showed up before anything really happened.”

Cas nodded and chewed on his lip. “I smelled the leather last night.”

“What?”

“We were talking...about how broken his wolf is… I mentioned Raph and Benny. I smelled the faint scent of leather and his eyes flashed for a split second then it was gone.”

Charlie’s jaw was on the floor. 

Cas continued to play with the hem of his shirt. “What if his wolf comes out and I’m not what it wants? What if I don’t smell right?”

Charlie laughed and Cas shot her a hurt look. She gasped for air. “Sorry… That’s...that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! Dude, you smell like fresh baked caramel apple pie. Dean would have eaten you whole before even hooking your car up to the tow truck if he could have smelled you.”

Cas blushed a deep red of shade. “You think?”

“I know! We’ve all joked that his perfect Omega would smell like pie.” Charlie placed her hand over Cas’. “You have nothing to worry about. He already acts like a protective Alpha towards you. He feels the pull to you even if his wolf isn’t telling him you’re the one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas bakes Dean an apple pie, which turns into sexy time. The truth about what happened to Benny comes out. Dean sees Cas as a wolf and realizes how long its been since he's seen one. Sammy gives Dean a call.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

Dean came home to the smell of freshly baked apple pie. He inhaled deeply as he walked into the kitchen. He was met by Cas in an apron pulling the pie out of the oven.

“Oh man. That’s the best sight I’ve seen in a long time.”

Cas jumped and carefully put the hot pie down before looking over his shoulder at Dean. “Even better than my bare ass presenting on your bed?”

Dean’s eyes flashed and he trembled. “No. Nothing is hotter than that. But this...you baking me a pie...is damn close.”

Cas turned the oven off and removed the mitts. “Charlie said this is what I smell like.”

Dean’s eyes flashed again. “Excuse me?”

Cas leaned back against the counter. “I asked her what you smelled like. And told her I was worried that maybe if your wolf came out I wouldn’t smell good to it. She said I smell like freshly baked caramel apple pie and that you would have devoured me on the side of the road if you could have smelled me that day.”

Dean squirmed a little as Cas watched him. Cas wanted to go over to him, to present his neck, to try to push the wolf out, but he knew that’d be risky. Dean’s wolf had been suppressed for so long that it could be dangerous to just flip that switch inside him so he stayed against the counter.

“I know you can’t smell me, but I figured if you came home to the house smelling like what I do and saw me with the pie that maybe you’d be able to imagine what I smell like.” Cas shrugged a little. “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me. I don’t even know if you wanted to know what I smell like.”

Dean closed the gap in a few short strides, pressing Cas against the counter. “Of course I wanted to know. I’ve tried to scent you. I’ve tried to get your scent from your pillow… I always get nothing but soap or your shampoo. But now I know, and fuck… I do want to devour you with this scent in the air.”

Cas smirked. “Then what are you waiting for, Alpha?”

Cas could have sworn he heard a small growl escape Dean’s lips as Dean flipped him so his chest was against the counter. Dean yanked Cas’ pants down then removed his own. He sank deep into Cas’ slick hole as he leaned over and licked his neck. Cas could smell it. The scent of leather and rainfall was very soft, but it was there for a moment.

“Do you like my scent, Alpha?”

Dean growled again, just a little louder than the last time. “You know I do.”

“Then fuck me.”

Cas smelled Dean’s scent just a little stronger as he started thrusting hard into him. Cas growled low in his chest as he pushed his hips back, matching Dean’s thrusts. Dean’s tongue swiped at Cas’ neck. 

“Fuck me harder, Alpha.”

Dean’s teeth grazed Cas’ neck. Cas presented more of his neck to Dean as he rocked his hips back harder. The sensation of Dean’s hard cock pounding into him and his teeth against his neck sending him over the edge. He cried out as he painted the cabinet white. The tightness of his hole pulling Dean’s orgasm from him. He growled lightly and put slightly more pressure into the bite, but not enough to break the skin.

Dean ran his tongue over the marks on Cas’ neck. “I haven’t gotten that worked up in a long time.”

Cas smirked. “Charlie did say you love pie.” He looked back at Dean over his shoulder. “Should I leave you two alone? Maybe you need some time with it?” He teased.

“Pretty sure the pie isn’t what got me so worked up.” Dean thought for a second. “But knowing that’s what you smell like did help.” He ran his fingers over Cas’ neck. “Now when I smell pie I’m gonna think about fucking you.”

“Or when you fuck me you’re going to get hungry for pie?”

Dean pulled away a little and swatted Cas’ ass. “Might have to keep pie on hand for me then.”

Cas laughed and turned to face Dean. “I think I can do that.”

————

Cas walked into the garage, looking around for Dean. “Alpha?”

Everyone in the garage stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Garth even mouthed the word “no” as he shook his head. The pack had learned a long time ago not to address Dean by his title. Nothing good ever happened when they did.

Dean rolled out from under the car he was working on and everyone held their breath. He stood up wiping his hands. “Yeah, Cas?”

“I need you in the office for a meeting.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “A meeting?”

Cas nodded. “I invited Benny over so we could discuss the possibility of bringing him back.”

Dean’s eyes flashed. “Not happening. I don’t want him anywhere near you.”

Cas crossed his arms and stood taller. “What are Omegas, Alpha?”

Dean glared at the ground. “The brains. Fuck!” Dean threw the wrench he’d been using down and headed for the office. Cas turned to follow him, but Jo grabbed his arm.

“What the hell just happened? He let you call him Alpha.”

Cas smirked. “You’ll see soon enough.” He followed Dean into the office where Benny was waiting.

“Why should I let him come back, Cas? You of all people should understand why I don’t want him here.”

Cas walked over to Dean and gently placed his hand on his chest. “I do understand, but I also understand that he never intended to hurt me. He was trying to poke at your wolf. While his first plan was stupid…”

“First plan?”

Cas laughed a little. “Yeah. He wanted to rub his scent on me to make you jealous. Charlie reminded him why that wouldn’t work.”

“Charlie knew about this?!?”

Benny stood up. “Only about that idea, brotha.”

Cas nodded. “So he figured if you couldn’t smell him then you needed to see me with him. Having me drive to his place so you’d see my car was actually pretty smart.”

Dean looked from Benny to Cas. “But that’s not all that happened. He hurt you. If I hadn’t shown up…”

“If you hadn’t shown up then he would have gone into his full rut with me. Yes, I know.”

Benny’s eyes widened. “How’d you know it was my rut? I didn’t tell anyone. Not even Charlie.”

Cas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “I’m an Omega. I could smell it on you as soon as the door closed, but by then it was too late.”

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “So what are you suggesting I do, Cas? Just bring him back and hope nothing happens and that him being here doesn’t give you nightmares again?”

Cas chewed on his lip. He didn’t 100% trust Benny, but if Benny was some horrible person then Dean wouldn’t be friends with him. 

Dean glanced at Benny. “What do you smell on him?” Cas shot Dean a glare and Benny laughed a little. “He’s confused. He doesn’t trust me, but he’s not scared.”

Dean looked at Cas. “All that true?” Cas nodded. “You wouldn’t be friends if he was some monster that I needed to fear. I’m just not comfortable enough to be around him alone. When we’re both working I want a third person here.”

Dean nodded. “That’s not a problem. I’ll make sure there’s always three people in the garage so if one has to leave you two won’t be alone.” Cas nodded.

Benny looked at both of them. “Thank you. I won’t mess up. I want both of you to trust me.”

Dean nodded. “Go on out there and get to work.” Benny hurried out to the garage. Dean turned toward Cas. “You sure you’re ok with this?”

Cas shrugged. “I’m not comfortable with it, but he’s your friend. He’s apologized for what happened and wasn’t in control when it did happen. As long as he keeps control of himself then it should be ok. Plus, I do have a big, strong Alpha protecting me.”

Dean flinched a little. “Cas, I’m not. You know I’m not.” Cas moved closer to Dean, caressing his cheek. “But you are. Yeah, he’s still hiding, but that hasn’t kept you from protecting me, has it?”

Dean shook his head a little. “No. I guess not.”

————

Dean walked into the house after a rough day at work. Nothing was going right today. A car almost fell off a lift and onto Garth, but Benny managed to keep it from falling. The air compressor broke. And to top it all off the parts company sent them the wrong order so he had to call customers and tell them their cars wouldn’t be ready for another week. Dean looked around the living room and kitchen. “Cas?” The Car was outside so he was either home or at Bobby’s. “Cas? You here?”

Dean walked down the hall and glanced into the bedroom. He jumped when he saw a black wolf curled up on the bed. Had it really been that long since he’d seen someone in wolf form? Dean slowly walked into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes before laying on the bed next to Cas. He gently ran his fingers through his soft fur.

Cas sniffed the air a few times before opening his eyes and looking at Dean. He yawned and stretched then laid his head on Dean’s chest. Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through his fur. “Even as a wolf you have crazy hair.” Cas huffed and nosed at Dean’s shirt, pushing it up.

“Ok, ok.” Dean sat up pulling his shirt off then laid back down. Cas licked Dean’s neck before laying his head back on his chest. Dean played with Cas’ fur. “I forgot how beautiful our wolf form is. Yours is absolutely stunning.”

Cas lifted his head to look at Dean then laid it back on his chest before shifting back into his human form. “When’s the last time you saw one?”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. “Shortly after I got back. When we discovered I couldn’t scent anything or shift everyone tried everything they could to push my wolf out of hiding. All it did was piss me off. I told them if they couldn’t take me as I was then I’d leave the pack.” Dean sighed. “Everyone stopped...everything. I stopped being included in pack business. I basically worked then came back here. For six years I’ve been a human living with a pack.”

Cas looked up at Dean. “But you aren’t a human living with a pack. You’re still an Alpha. You’re still a wolf.”

Dean shrugged. “Not how it feels. Nobody’s treated me like a wolf until you did. You’re the only one that really accepts me as a broken wolf.”

Cas chewed on his lip. “How long has it been since you shifted?”

Dean has to think for a moment. “Maybe eight years. Al didn’t allow me to shift. Anytime he caught me as a wolf he’d hurt me. It finally just got to the point that it wasn’t worth the pain anymore. After I stopped, it didn’t take long for everything else to stop. He made me into the perfect little submissive Omega that he’d wanted. He even told people that’s all I was.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “What about you? Did Raph allow you to shift?”

Cas nodded. “Only when he wanted a pet or I was in heat and he didn’t want to deal with it. He’d call me a dog so I’d shift then put me in the yard. If I was in heat he’d lock me in a cage out in the barn until it was over.”

Dean’s fingers stopped moving in Cas’ hair. “That’s why you sounded like that when you saw I live in a barn.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah. Please keep doing that.” Dean starting playing with Cas’ hair again. “Have you...have you had a heat since you’ve been here? I mean it’s been what? Almost three months.”

Cas nodded. “The first week. I was scared to death that you’d hurt me, but you didn’t so I thought you had really great self control. Then I ran into you in the kitchen one day and you asked what I’d been up to and I knew you couldn’t smell it.”

“Really? I didn’t even notice anything unusual. I mean I know I can’t smell it, but I thought I would have noticed something. I could have gotten you a knot to help you if you’d said anything.”

Cas blushed. “That would have been an extremely embarrassing conversation for us to have.”

Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ back. “Yeah. I guess so.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head. “We’re getting you one before your next heat though. I’m gonna be here to help you through it.”

Cas kissed Dean’s chest. “I’d like that...the you helping me with it part.” Cas drew shapes on Dean’s chest. “Did you like my wolf?”

“Yeah. I told you that you were stunning.”

“Do you think your wolf would liked my wolf?”

Dean tilted Cas’ chin up, kissing him softly. “No doubt in my mind. He would have danced around howling when he saw you.”

Cas smiled and snuggled closer to Dean. “This is nice.”

“What is, Angel?”

“Just laying here being held by you. Raph never did this unless he wanted something. But I know you’re doing this because this is what you want.”

Dean pulled Cas closer. “There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing right now than laying here with you.”

Cas smirked. “Not even eating pie?”

“Nope.”

————

Dean answered his phone on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Dean.”

“Sammy! How’s things going at Stanford?”

“Good. What I want to know is how things are going with you.”

“Same old, ya know.”

“Uh huh. You having an Omega is not ‘same old’, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “So you heard about that?”

“Yes I did. So what’s going on? You told him about your wolf right?”

“Yeah. He knows. He doesn’t care. He wants me for me. Like seriously, Sam. I told him I can’t knot and he didn’t care.”

“Wow. Jo said he’s been there for three months?”

“Yeah. About that long. And yeah, he lives with me. Sam? He calls me Alpha and it doesn’t make my skin crawl.”

“Damn. So are you thinking about mating him?”

“Honestly? Yeah. But how would that work with my wolf being dormant? I don’t know that I could bite him that hard without worrying about hurting him.”

“You really have it bad, don’t you?”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “You have no idea, Sammy. He’s perfect. I can’t wait for you to visit and meet him.”

“I should be there in the next month.”

“Awesome. I think Cas’ brother is talking about visiting around then, too. We’ll have to have a big bbq here. Make it a pack thing, ya know?”

Sam was surprised to hear that from Dean. He hadn’t mentioned doing anything pack related in a long time. Maybe this Omega was just what his brother needed. “Sounds good. I look forward to meeting the Omega that makes my brother happy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is slowly bringing Dean's wolf out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing inventory at work this week so there might not be as many updates. Right now I only have two more chapters prewritten, but I do plan on there being more.

Dean walked in from work and inhaled deeply. The house smelled like caramel apple pie. He looked up when Cas stepped out of the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Alpha.”

Dean inhaled deeply again. “It smells great in here, Cas.”

“It does?”

Dean walked over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him. “Mmmhmmmm.” He ran his hands down to Cas’ ass and squeezed it. 

Cas moaned. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?”

Dean growled lightly as he threw Cas over his shoulder and carried him to their room then deposited him on the bed. Cas’ body was trembling in anticipation. He quickly removed all of his clothes then made fast work of Dean’s.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” Cas nodded. “Been wanting you all day.” Cas licked and nipped at Dean’s neck as he inhaled Dean’s scent. This was the strongest his scent had ever been. Cas pulled away and moved onto his hands and knees to present for his Alpha.

Dean growled, making Cas’ body react and produce more slick. Dean’s hands grabbed Cas’ ass, spreading his cheeks then his tongue licked his wet hole. Cas gasped and grabbed the sheets tightly. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Dean’s tongue skillfully licked and prodded his hole, but that wasn’t what was getting Cas even more worked up. No. It was the ring of red he could easily see around Dean’s dilated eyes. “Oh, Alpha.” Cas moaned.

Dean growled as he pushed three fingers into Cas. “You want my big knot, Angel?”

Cas rocked back against Dean’s fingers. “Please, Alpha. Please knot me.”

Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and shoved his dick deep into him. Cas’ breath caught in his throat before a long low moan escaped his lips. Dean held Cas’ hips as he pounded into him. “Oh! Oh yes, Alpha! Fuck! Give me that knot!” Cas moaned as he rocked back to meet Dean’s thrusts. He felt Dean’s knot forming. They were close. The wolf just needed to stay out a little longer. 

“Mark me, Alpha! Make me yours!” Cas presented his neck to Dean, who growled and bit down breaking the skin. Cas cried out as his orgasm ripped through him harder than any he’d ever had before. Dean’s knot swelled until they were tied together and his cum flooded Cas. Cas moaned at the feeling.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him close then laid them on their sides. They laid like that, in silence. Cas could smell Dean’s scent fading and felt him shift. He moaned. “Oh, Alpha.”

Dean stiffened a little behind him. “I know you like to call me that, but please don’t call me it in the bedroom.”

Cas looked back over his shoulder with a slight smirk. “Pull your knot out of my ass and maybe I won’t call you that.”

Dean shifted to try to pull out. His brow furrowed and he looked down at where they were joined. “...I knotted you?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Son of a bitch.”

Cas laughed. “So I can call you Alpha?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean kissed Cas’ neck. “You’re amazing. I’m gonna have to mate you.”

“Yeah...about that…”

“What?”

Cas shifted and stretched his neck so Dean could see the bite.

“...Son of a bitch.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “I hope that’s a good ‘son of a bitch’.”

Dean ducked his head so he could kiss the mating mark. “It is. I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Cas smiled. “Now for the bad news.”

“...What?”

“I didn’t bake a pie.”

“But I smelled…”

“Me. My heat started today.”

Dean leaned in and sniffed Cas’ neck. “I don’t smell it now.” Cas tightened his ass around Dean’s knot, making him growl. Dean inhaled deeply. “That’s even better than pie.” 

Cas nodded. “My wolf danced when I scented you. I knew I was meant to be with you even when he didn’t know for sure, but now he scented you and all he smelled was mate.”

“And now we are.” Cas nodded. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “What if it’s always like this? What if my wolf just comes and goes as it wants?”

Cas snuggled back against Dean harder. He tightened his ass around Dean’s knot as he did, making Dean growl. “Then we have moments as wolves and moments like humans. Every knot will be special, but I won’t miss it when you’re taking your time and worshiping me like you did our first time. But, Dean, I think I know how to bring your wolf out when I want him.”

Dean held Cas close. “You seem to be the only one that does.”

————

Cas walked into the garage. He noticed Dean bent over under a hood so he snuck up behind him and smacked his ass. Dean growled until he caught a whiff of apple pie. He quickly turned, grabbing Cas, and spinning him so he was backed against the car.

“Alpha!” Cas gasped. He smacked at Dean’s hands. “Not where people are watching.” His eyes darted around the garage to Dean’s stunned pack mates.

Dean tightened his hold with a growl. “You started it my little Omega.”

Cas blushed and ducked his head. Everyone was staring at them. 

“...Alpha?”

Dean sighed. “Yes, Jo?”

“I...You’re…”

Dean pulled away from Cas, leaning back against the car next to Cas with his arms crossed. Jo gasped when she noticed his eyes. 

“Your wolf…”

Dean shrugged. “He makes momentary appearances.” He gently bumped Cas with his shoulder. “He seems to like this one.”

Cas blushed as he ran his hand over the mating mark. 

“Did you mate him?” Cas pulled his shirt collar down a little for them to see. “Oh my god. Mom is gonna flip!”

“Please let us tell everyone ourselves.” 

Jo pouted then a smirk slowly took its place. “So, how much of your wolf came out?”

Dean gave Jo a confused look. He figured it was pretty clear since he’d mated Cas. “What are you… no. You don’t need to know that.”

Cas watched the two. Jo’s smirk making him think of looks he’d seen on Gabe and Dean, blushing. Clearly this was sibling teasing about if Dean was able to knot him. “Jo, I assure you that Dean was all Alpha.”

“Cas!”

Cas looked at Dean. “What? I’m rather proud of how long we were tied together. You shouldn’t be ashamed.” Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s chest. “I’ve never had a knot that big in me and I’ve never been tied together for hours like that.”

Dean’s eyes changed, the Alpha red showing around the green. He growled as he pulled Cas close.

“Dean? Alpha? We can’t here. We’ll never get any work done.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass, kneading it. Cas whimpered at the touch. “Alpha…” He glanced around the garage. “Dammit.” He took Dean’s hand, pulling him toward the office.

“What? You’re gonna do that here where we all have to listen?” Cas looked back at Jo and shrugged before pulling Dean into the office and closing the door.

“Alpha? This really isn’t the place for this.” Who the hell was he to try to talk Dean, his Alpha out of sex? Especially when he was already slick from Dean’s wolf coming out for him. 

Dean lifted Cas, sitting him on the desk. He fisted his fingers in Cas’ hair as he kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into the Omega’s mouth and searching every nook and cranny. Cas moaned into the kiss and squirmed. His hands went to Dean’s pants, undoing them and pushing them and his boxers down. His fingers wrapped around Dean’s length, stroking him hard and fast.

Dean growled into Cas’ mouth before pulling back. His hips bucked. He quickly undid Cas’ pants then easily manhandled him so he was bent over the desk. Dean yanked Cas’ pants and boxers down as he leaned over to his ear. “Do you want your Alpha’s big fat knot in your tight little ass, my little Omega?”

Cas whimpered and nodded as he pushed his ass back. “Please knot me, Alpha.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips tight enough to leave bruises then sunk into him in one sharp snap of his hips. Cas howled, he fucking howled in pleasure. He bit down on his arm to try to silence himself as Dean assaulted his prostate with fast, hard, direct hits. He cried out into his arm as his first orgasm tore through him. Dean’s hips didn’t slow down or soften. If anything they got even harder. Cas was at the point that if he kept biting his arm he’d do some real damage. He pulled his mouth from his arm and clasped a hand over it instead. 

“I want to hear you, Omega.” Cas whimpered and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Oh fuck...Alpha...oh...oh...Dean!” Cas screamed as his second orgasm ripped through him, making him see white spots. He slumped against the desk as Dean pounded into him a few more times. “Cas!” Dean yelled as his seed spilled into his beautiful Omega.

Cas’ body felt like jelly. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His lungs burned as he gasped for air and his ass was full of his gorgeous Alpha’s knot. Dean leaned over him as he gently brushed his sweaty hair back. Cas smiled lazily. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Angel?”

Cas turned his head a little to look at him. His eyes still showed the red rings. “Were you here with me this time or just your wolf?”

Dean leaned over, kissing Cas softly. “That was all me, sweetheart.”

Cas eyed Dean. “Then why didn’t you control yourself? This really isn’t the best place to be tied together”

Dean smacked Cas’ ass. “You should have thought about that before you talked about my big knot inside of you.”

“Oh. So this is my fault.”

Dean ran his nails over Cas’ ass. “You excited my wolf. You knew what you were doing.”

Cas squirmed and moaned as his ass tightened on Dean’s knot. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I really want our bed.” Cas was exhausted and their desk just wasn’t comfortable.

“Can’t really do anything about that, but I could have someone bring the cot in here.”

Cas’ head whipped around to look at Dean over his shoulder. “And see us like this?”

Dean shrugged. “You’re the one that said I shouldn’t be ashamed of my knot.”

“.....Assbutt.” Dean laughed a deep bellowing laugh. “Did you just call me an assbutt?”

“I did.” Dean laughed again, making his body jerk and the knot pull. Cas winced and whimpered. Dean quickly shifted so he wasn’t hurting his mate. “Sorry.”

Cas tried to shift. His hips hurt from the desk digging into them and he was pretty sure they were bruised from the force of Dean’s thrusts. 

“Hey? You ok?”

Cas shook his head. “My hips hurt. How can we get the cot without them seeing us like this?”

Dean carefully removed his jacket, placing it on the desk. He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him with him as he sat in the chair. “Throw the jacket over yourself.”

Cas grabbed the jacket and put it over his lap, which was bruised. Dean picked up the phone on his desk and dialed out to the garage. “Hey, Jo. Just who I was hoping I’d get. I need you to bring that cot in here for us. … I don’t care how much therapy you’ll need from what you just heard. … You won’t see anything. He’s got my jacket covering him.” Dean’s brows furrowed as he looked at Cas’ arm. He slid his sleeve up with a sigh. “Gonna need the first aid kit, too. … Yeah. Thanks, Jo.”

Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ arm. “Why’d you do that?”

“I was trying to not scare away all the customers and your pack mates.”

“Our pack mates.”

Cas shifted so he could look at Dean. “I haven’t been asked to join.”

Dean shrugged. “I didn’t think I’d have to send a formal invitation. I figured the mating mark was invitation enough.”

“But what if they don’t want me…” Dean placed a finger over Cas’ lips. “They want you. They wouldn’t risk losing me.” Dean glanced at the door when there was a knock. “Come in, Jo.”

Jo slowly entered the room as she scrunched up her nose. “Oh god. I’ve got the cot. Where do you want it?” She set up the cot where Dean told her to then glanced at them. “And the first aid kit? Jesus, Cas. All that noise you were making was muffled?!?” Cas ducked his head as he blushed.

“Just leave it on the desk. Thank you, Jo.” Jo started to walk out the door. “Jo? What do you think about Cas joining the pack?” Jo looked back at them with a confused look. “Hasn’t he been a member for months?”

Dean lifted Cas’ chin kissing him softly. “See. They want you in the pack.”

“Um, can I go now? I’ve got to get some fresh air.”

“Lock it please.” Jo locked the door, closing in behind her.

Dean tended to Cas’ arm. After it’d been bandaged he held the Omega close and carefully moved them onto the cot, pulling the blanket over them. “Is this better?” Cas nodded, snuggling back against Dean. 

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s arm. “Is your wolf still out or am I just picking up lingering scents?”

Dean took a moment to respond. “He’s still out. He’s pretty content right now.” Cas smiled. “Maybe he’ll start hanging around more.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “Maybe.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's wolf comes out to play

Cas sat in the living room reading on his iPad. “Dean?”

Dean looked up at him from his car magazine. “Yeah?”

“Has your wolf come out on his own yet?”

Dean put the magazine down. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Cas chewed on his lip and shrugged a little.

“Cas?”

Cas sighed. “I was just thinking it’d be fun to be in wolf form with you.”

“....Oh. I don’t know how possible that is right now, Cas, but if anyone can make the asshole do it, it’s you.”

“It’s not nice to call yourself an asshole, Dean.” Dean shrugged. “I have an idea. I dunno if it’ll work, but if anything will make the assbutt let you shift then it’s probably this.”

Dean shook his head. “So what’s the plan?”

Cas got up removing his clothes. “Cas, that makes him want to knot you, not shift.” Cas smirked. “But he’s out now?” Dean licked his lips. “Oh, yeah.”

Cas walked over to the back door, opening it. He looked back at Dean. “Come and get me, Alpha.” He then took off running, stopping a good distance from the house to look back and see if Dean was going to follow. He found him ripping his clothes off at the back door. “Come on big, strong Alpha. Come get your little Omega.” Cas shifted and took off toward the woods.

Cas’ heart was beating like crazy. He’d played chase when he was younger, but that was all fun and games. This...this was far from that. This was hoping that his Alpha would want to chase him. He could hear paws tearing up the ground behind him. He wanted to turn and see what Dean’s wolf looked like, but that would ruin the chase. He pushed his legs to run faster. Once he made it to the trees he began weaving in and out of them, hoping to throw his mate off, but Dean was right on his heels. He took a sharp turn and a flash of sandy fur barreled into him, pinning him down.

Cas flattened himself to the ground. “ _ Alpha?” _

Dean nuzzled Cas then licked him.  _ “Hey, Angel.” _

Cas lifted his head and looked up at Dean. He was beautiful. Cas slowly got up. He hesitantly nuzzled Dean’s neck then licked his nose.

_ “Why are you being so careful with me? It’s me, Cas.”  _ Dean said as he pushed Cas’ head down with his paw.

_ “Hey!”  _ Cas shook it off and nipped at the offending leg, making Dean jump back.  _ “I wasn’t sure who I’d get after leading you in a chase. If you couldn’t control him then I might have ended up hurt.” _

Dean nuzzled Cas’ face.  _ “I’d never let him hurt you. Honestly, this is the closest I’ve felt to him. Like I need to stop talking about myself as two separate beings. Shifting might have pulled him out for good.” _

Cas’ tail wagged.  _ “I hope so. And if not then I’ll just have to keep bringing him out.” _

Dean laid down in the grass and rolled onto his back, pawing at Cas. Cas nuzzled Dean and licked the side of his mouth.  _ “Dean?” _

_ “Yeah, Cas?” _

_ “I love you, Alpha.” _

Dean’s tail thumped against the ground.  _ “I love you too, Angel. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.” _

Cas licked Dean again the laid beside him.  _ “You saved a stranger from being killed and you welcomed him into your home.” _

Dean flipped over and looked at Cas.  _ “Killed?” _

Cas whined as he thought about what had happened to make him run away. How he’d fought one of Raph’s friends who had paid to breed with him and done some damage. How Raph beat him and told him he didn’t have a choice, that Uriel was going to breed him when his heat hit the next week. And how Raph said if he refused then he’d kill him. 

Cas shrunk as small as he could, trembling and whining as Dean’s eyes flashed red and he snarled. Dean looked down at Cas in horror when he saw how he was cowering.

_ “Cas?” _

Cas trembled and hugged himself as he shifted back into his human form, sobs wracking his body. Dean quickly shifted pulling Cas to him. He held his Omega close as he played with his hair. “You’re safe now, Angel. Your Alpha’s right here. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again.”

Cas looked up at Dean with tears filling his beautiful blue eyes. “But if he finds me…”

Dean gently caressed Cas’ cheek. “If he finds you I’ll rip his fucking throat out. If I’d known about all that then I would have ripped it out when he came past the shop.” Dean kissed Cas softly. “You’re my mate now. He has no claim over you.”

Cas sniffled and wiped his eyes. “You’ve been so strong for me, Cas. Ever since you got here you’ve been pushing my wolf and doing everything you had to, to make me whole again.” Dean cupped Cas’ cheek. “You’ve succeeded, Angel. Let me be your strong Alpha. Let me be what you need.”

“You already are.”

Dean smiled as he ran his thumb over Cas’ lower lip. “I want to make sure you understand that I’m not asking you to be some submissive Omega that’s only here to please me and not speak your mind. I fell in love with you. The you that had me asking the guys in the garage if they were 100% positive you weren’t an Alpha or at least a Beta.” Cas blush and hid his face in Dean’s chest. “I love that you’re not afraid to voice your opinion or tell me off when I’m being an assbutt. Or hell, that you even call me that. Most Omegas wouldn’t dream of doing half the shit you do, especially not to a pack leader.”

Cas looked up at Dean. “You’re taking the pack back?”

“Bobby told me when I’m 100% I better take all the whining idjits off his hands. But if you’d rather I didn’t…” Cas placed his fingers over Dean’s lips. “Don’t. They’re your pack.” 

“Our pack.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ fingers.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “We’re your pack.”

“They’re our pack.” Dean mumbled with a smirk.

“Dean, I’m an Omega. They aren’t going to listen to me.” Cas said as he removed his fingers.

“Cas, you’re the Omega that kicked their Alpha’s ass back into shape. They’ll take your side before they take mine.” Cas blushed and hid his face in Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I can still smell your wolf.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Pretty sure he’s not going anywhere.”

Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck taking another deep breath. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How in control of your wolf are you right now?” Cas asked as his hand caressed his mate’s chest.

“I’d say I’m totally in control. Why?”

Cas slowly pulled away from Dean and moved so he was straddling his hips. “Think you can keep from knotting me so we can have fun out here?”

Dean licked his lips as his hands ran up and down Cas’ sides before gripping his hips. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

Cas ran his nails down Dean’s chest, leaving red stripes behind them. Dean’s back arched up. “If you knot me...If we end up tied together for hours in the woods…”

“You’ll what, Cas? What will you do?”

Cas ran his nails over Dean’s nipples then pinched them roughly. “I’ll go stay with my brother for a while. I’ll make sure you don’t get to scent me or see my ass for months.” Dean whimpered. “Are you sure you can control your knot?”

Dean’s mind was racing. He’d never seen this side of Cas and holy shit did he love it. And the thought of Cas riding him out here in the woods? Damn. But, could he control it? He was pretty sure he could. He felt like he and his wolf were finally connected...finally one. But if he couldn’t control it then he’d tie them together in the woods and Cas would be mad at him. He looked up at Cas with unsure eyes.

Cas leaned down kissing Dean’s neck. “If you aren’t sure then we should go home. I can ride you there. And if you knot me then we’ll have our bed.”

Dean sighed. “Sorry.”

Cas shook his head. “Don’t be. We can always come back here when you are sure.”

Dean’s eyes slowly met Cas’. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? My Alpha just admitted a weakness to me instead of hiding it then accidentally knotting me. I’m proud of you, Dean. That shows me just how in control you really are.”

Dean smiled a little as he ran his hand over Cas’ chest. “Let’s go home, Angel.”

Cas nodded getting off of Dean. He shifted then took off for the house, trying as hard as he could to stay in the lead. He ran through the door and weaved through the house until he finally made it into the bedroom. Cas jumped up on the bed, shifting and rolling onto his back. Dean was on top of him in a blink of an eye, his wolf looking down at Cas hungrily. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s soft fur.

“Your wolf is magnificent”

Dean’s wolf laughed morphing into a human laugh as Dean shifted. “He’s pretty normal looking, Cas. Yours is the one that’s fucking...exquisite. That messy black fur with your beautiful blue eyes. He makes my wolf want to submit to anything you want.”

Cas blushed a deep crimson and pulled a pillow over his head to hide his face. “I just look like a black dog.”

Dean pulled the pillow away. “That’s bull shit and you know it. I don’t care what form you’re in. You’re sexy no matter what.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders as he quickly rolled them so he was on top, Dean’s eyes going wide in surprise. “I can say the same about you, Alpha.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips grinding his hips against Cas’ ass, making them both moan. “If I remember correctly you said you’d ride me.”

Cas gyrated his hips. “Sounds familiar.” Cas lifted his hips, reaching behind him grabbing Dean’s cock. He held it in place as he lowered himself onto it. Cas’ head lolled back, his eyes closing as a moan escaped his lips.

Dean gripped Cas’ perfect hips tighter. “Oh fuck, Cas. You’re so perfect, Angel.”

Cas rocked his hips as his nails scratched down Dean’s chest. “You make me feel so full, Dean. Nobody’s ever filled me up like you do.”

Cas rocked his hips as Dean rocked up to meet him. Dean’s hands explored Cas’ body, memorizing every dip and curve. One hand hooked behind the Omega’s neck, pulling him down for a loving kiss, pushing his tongue into Cas’ warm mouth. Cas moaned into the kiss as he rocked his hips harder, hands coming up to tangle in Dean’s sandy locks.

Dean’s tongue caressed Cas’, tangling with it, exploring every nook and cranny. His hands ran down Cas’ back to his ass, squeezing his cheeks, helping Cas’ hips to meet his thrusts harder. Dean could feel his knot trying to form and was doing everything he could to stay in control of his body, but having Cas on top of him like this was making it hard to focus.

Cas broke the kiss, keeping his lips against Dean’s, breathing in each other’s air. “It’s ok. You can knot me, Alpha.”

Dean chuckled against Cas’ swollen lips. “That obvious I’m struggling?”

Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, nodding slightly as Dean thrust harder into him. “Mmmhmmm. If you can’t control it then knot me, Alpha.” Cas caressed Dean’s cheek and kissed him softly. “I always want my Alpha’s big knot in my ass.” Cas kissed him again. “I love being tied to my Alpha. I love when you claim me.”

Dean growled as he took Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it. “Fuck, Cas. You say shit like that and I’ll never be able to control it.”

Cas smirked. “I know.” He leaned over to Dean’s ear, running his tongue over it and nibbling on his lobe. “Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me and knot me.”

Dean growled and pushed Cas so he was sitting up. He grabbed Cas’ hips tight enough to bruise him. Dean’s hips thrust up hard as he brought Cas’ ass down just as hard. Cas’ head shot back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, each thrust of Dean’s cock hitting his prostate and drawing the air from his lungs. Cas fought to catch his breath as Dean fucked him harder. His arms reached behind him, gripping Dean’s thighs tightly to keep him from falling backwards.

“Oh, Alpha! Oh! Oh! Right there! Fuck! Dean! Oh fuck, yes!” Cas cried out as Dean’s knot formed, increasing in size until it burned each time it entered and exited Cas. Dean slammed hard against Cas’ prostate and Cas came undone. His body went rigid, nails digging into Dean’s thighs, as he shot cum all over himself and Dean. Cas’ body trembled when he felt Dean’s orgasm fill him. His arms threatened to give out on him and he whimpered. “Alpha.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and gently pulled him forward and onto his chest. “I’ve got you little Omega.”

Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest, turning his head so his face was nuzzled into his Alpha’s neck. He inhaled deeply. “Thank you.”

Dean chuckled as his hands caressed Cas’ back. “For what?”

“For letting me do that.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “For letting you ride me?” Cas nodded. “Sweetheart, I should be thanking you for that. Having you on top of me was amazing. Please, feel free to do that anytime you want. I’m fine with you having control.”

Cas furrowed his brow as he lazily drew shapes on Dean’s chest. “Sometimes I forget your not a normal Alpha and that you like that side of me. Most Alpha’s I’ve met don’t like me being mouthy and pushy.”

“Well, I do, Cas. You keep me on my toes and I love it.”

Cas smiled softly before drifting off to sleep, safe in his Alpha’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few ideas rolling around for this, but I'm getting stuck. Anyone have any suggestions? Maybe get me back on track? lol

“Dean, seriously? You were supposed to be here to pick me up 30 minutes ago! ...Don’t blame this on Cas. ...Yeah. I guess I’ll just have to get a cab now, huh. ...Whatever, jerk.” Sam hung up and ran his hand over his face. Of course Dean got sidetracked with sex and forgot to pick him up. He knew he should have just gotten anyone else from the pack to pick him up.

“Excuse me. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop…” Sam glared over at the shorter man. “...but I couldn’t help but hear you mention Dean and Cas. You wouldn’t happen to be Sam, would you?”

Sam gave the other man a relieved look. “Did Ellen send you to get me? She knows Dean always gets sidetracked.”

“No, no. Nothing like that. It seems we’re both stuck here because our brothers are sidetracked.” Gabe stuck his hand out to Sam. “Gabriel Novak. Cas’ older and much more handsome brother.”

Sam shook Gabe’s hand. “Sam Winchester. Dean’s younger, very frustrated brother.”

Gabe nodded. “Understandably so. So, do I want to know what sidetracked our siblings?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean said they’re a little ‘tied’ up at the moments. He’s saying it’s Cas’ fault, but everyone knows Dean thinks with his dick.”

Gabe shrugged. “But I know Cas is a little minx. It’s very possible it’s his fault.”

Sam groaned. “Great. A perpetually horny alpha and a minx of an omega. Sounds like they’re made for each other.”

“Sounds like it. Let’s go grab a cab and interrupt their fun.” Gabe said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

“I’d, um, rather not see that. We can go past the garage first.” Sam grabbed his bags and headed for the cab area with Gabe in tow. He glanced back at the beta, who was struggling with his oversized bag. “Here, you take this.” He said offering Gabe his rolling bag. “And I’ll take this.” He said as he easily lifted the huge suitcase.

Gabe looked up at Sam with hearts in his eyes. “My hero. Bet I can think of something fun for those muscles to hold onto.”

Sam blushed and looked away. “And you call Cas a minx?”

Gabe shrugged. “Never said I wasn’t one, too.”

The two of them walked to the cabs and got one easily. Sam loaded all the bags into the back as Gabe got in the car, Sam sliding in next to him. “Winchester Auto Shop, please.”

Gabe turned toward Sam. “So, Samsquatch, What do you do?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Samsquatch?”

“Yeah. I mean look at you. You’re huge!”

Sam shook his head. “I’m attending Stanford. I’m in their law program.”

“Ohhhh a future lawyer. Will you be staying in California after graduation or coming back here?”

“I’m coming back here. My pack’s here.”

Gabe was surprised to hear that Sam hadn’t entered a pack on the west coast. It wasn’t very common for someone to stay a pack member if they’d moved away. “So you maintained your pack status here even though you don’t live here?”

“Yeah. I mean, when I moved I told them I’d look for one to join, but they said if I left the pack they’d all kick my ass. I’m kept in the loop and when there a votes I need to be a part of I’m either on Skype for the meeting or asked my opinion beforehand so my vote is counted with everyone else’s. What about you? What do you do?”

“I own a bakery and do some catering.”

“And your pack?”

Gabe shrugged. “Lone wolf. It used to be Cassie and me...then he was taken. Before that our dad was a pack leader. When he died our brothers fought for the position. Michael took over and Lucifer left, creating his own pack. They both wanted us to join so we didn’t join either.”

“And now Cas might be joining Dean’s pack so you’re alone.”

“Something like that.”

Sam shook his head as he paid the driver and got out, getting their bags out of the trunk. “Well, here we are. Basically ground zero for the pack, although most official meetings are done at Bobby’s house.” 

Sam walked to the office door taking a deep breath. “Time to see how big of a mess I have to fix.” He opened the door and his jaw dropped. “What? Where’s all the papers shoved in random boxes and crumpled on the floor?” He walked into the room looking around. “What the hell did he do with all the paperwork and receipts?”

Gabe rocked on his heels in the doorway. “I’m pretty sure Cassie wouldn’t allow him to keep paperwork the way you’re describing.”

Sam looked up at Gabe. “What do you mean? Every time I visit I spend all my time in here organizing so we can file in time.”

“Yeah, well, Cas is a CPA so…”

Sam quickly shortened the distance between them, taking Gabe’s surprised face in his hands and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Realization set in and Sam quickly jumped back, scratching at the back of his neck as a blush spread across his face. “Sorry. That was just the best news I’ve heard in a long time. I guess the saying ‘I could kiss you for that’ is more than just a saying in this case…”

Gabe cleared his throat as his own face turned red. “Uh, yeah.”

“Excuse me. Can I help you, sir? Nobody’s supposed to be in Cas’ office unless he’s here. Oh! Sam!” Garth pushed past Gabe to give Sam a big bear hug. “We’ve all missed you around here!”

Sam returned the hug with a chuckle. “Yeah. I can see how much I’m missed. Looks like y’all got someone new to do all the paperwork. And did you call this Cas’ office? Where’s Dean’s office?”

Garth pointed at a messy work bench. “That’s Dean’s office now. The last time he tried to come in here and do anything Cas kicked him out. Said something about greasy parts leaking oil do not belong on the paperwork.”

Sam and Gabe laughed hard. Sam because he could picture Dean walking into the clean office covered in grease and making a mess and Gabe because he could picture his brother scolding the Alpha.

Sam looked down at his phone when it buzzed. “Looks like it’s safe to head to the house now. Got a car we can take, Garth?”

Garth grabbed some keys and handed them to Sam. “Sure do. You can return this beauty back to its owner.” He said as he motioned to Cas’ ‘55 Thunderbird convertible. “Cas was too worn out to drive last night so he rode home with Dean.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Cas has a ‘55 Thunderbird?”

Gabe whistled. “News to me. Last I knew he was driving some little yellow Nissan something or other.”

“...Yeah. I’m sure Dean’s gotten rid of that.” Sam went out to the car running his hand over it’s aqua body. “Doesn’t Bobby have one of these in the bone yard?”

“That’s it.” Garth informed him. “Dean told Cas they should get rid of his hunk of junk and he could have whatever he wanted. He was using one of Bobby’s junkers for a bit until he saw that ole girl. Dean saw him with it one day and pulled it out and fixed it up. She still needs work, but she runs. Dean works on her over the weekend.”

“I’m glad he saved her.” Sam said as he put the bags in the trunk then got behind the wheel. Gabe got in the passenger’s side. “So your brother restores old cars?”

Sam glanced at Gabe. “Yeah, in his spare time. He mainly just fixes cars at the garage. Sam started the Thunderbird and headed for Dean’s. “You tell Cas you bumped into me?”

“Nope. Gonna let him worry.”

Sam laughed as they drove through town. He glanced at Gabe as they drove. Gabe was very good looking. His eyes were this beautiful honey color and his smell… He smelled like sweets, but Sam wasn’t sure if that was his scent or just because he worked in a bakery. When Sam had gotten close enough he caught a scent of old books. Like the kind you’d pick up and flip through the pages so the smell would fan into your face, which was something Sam did occasionally. Nothing beat an old book. Digital books were convenient, but not the same.

“Whatcha thinking about over there, Samsquatch?”

“Old books.” Sam said without thinking then blushed slightly.

Gabe eyed the much taller man. “Really? Any reason in particular?”

Sam kept his eyes on the road. “Nah. Just thinking about how much I like the smell of them. One of the perks of visiting is Bobby has a lot of really old books. I don’t even have to touch them to be surrounded by their scent.”

“Hmmm. So you like stinky old books?”

Sam glanced over at Gabe. “Old books don’t stink...and neither do you.”

Gabe’s lips curled up in a smirk. “Ah ha. The truth comes out. Your marshmallow fluff and cotton candy smell made me want to know if you tasted as good as the real thing. That kiss wasn’t very long, but I’d have to admit you do taste good.”

Sam blushed a deep shade of red as he pulled up to the barn. “You’re not gonna let me live that down are you?”

“Nope.” Gabe pulled out his phone and called Cas. “Cassie? Where are you? ...What are you doing at home? You were supposed to pick me up two hours ago! ...Are you sure? I could just get a cab… ...Ok. I’ll see you soon. Guess I’ll go hit the candy store again.” Gabe hung up and Sam bust out laughing. “Ok. Let’s go see our brothers.”

Sam and Gabe got out of the car, Gabe following Sam into the house.

“Dean! I need to borrow your car! I forgot to get Gabe!”

“Wait. I thought he came in tomorrow.”

“No! He’s been at the airport for two hours! He’s gonna kill me…” Cas rounded the corner into the living room colliding into Sam with an oof.

Gabe laughed when Sam didn’t even stumble, but Cas fell back on his ass. Cas looked around Sam’s legs at his brother as his eyes narrowed. “You assbutt!”

Dean came down the hall and helped Cas up. “Who are you calling an assbutt?” He noticed Sam standing there. “Oh, hey, Sammy.” He then looked at the man doubled over laughing. “And I’m assuming Gabriel.”

“Yes! The assbutt!” Cas rubbed his sore ass then looked at his hand when Sam put his keys in it. “Oh. Thank you.”

“No problem. We stopped past the shop first. Love what you’ve done to the office. I was expecting a complete mess. Then Garth told us to bring your car back to you. Great choice, by the way.”

Cas pocketed his keys. “Thanks. I didn’t even know Dean had seen me with it. He showed me the ones that ran and I assumed they were my only options. Then one day it was in the garage downstairs with Dean under it.” Cas said as he kissed Dean’s cheek. “And as for the office...don’t get me started on the horror I walked into. Dean’s not even allowed to enter it.”

Dean gave Cas a look. “You know that’s not true. We’ve mppht-“ Cas’ hand clasped over Dean’s mouth stopping him from continuing his thought. “Alpha…” Cas said in a warning tone as he removed his hand.

Dean grabbed Cas’ chin making him look at him. “Such a bossy little Omega. Just wait until we’re alone tonight, Castiel.”

Cas’ body stiffened. He quickly dropped to his knees in front of Dean and bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Alpha. Please forgive me.” He said as he trembled.

“Shit! Fuck!” Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cas, holding his hand out toward Gabe to stop him from getting involved. Gabe simply grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the couple. 

Dean cupped Cas’ chin, gently lifting it. When Cas’ eyes wouldn’t meet his he sighed. “Please look at me, Angel.” Cas slowly brought his gaze up to Dean’s. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean it like that. You know I didn’t. What part of it triggered you? I need to know so I don’t do it again.”

Cas trembled a little before leaning against Dean and inhaling his scent. “I don’t know. Maybe being between two Alphas when you said it. Or maybe because you said it like an Alpha and not like you. Or maybe because you called me Castiel and not Cas.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas holding him close. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I never want to make you feel like you have to submit to me...like your beneath me.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “I told you from the beginning that I don’t own you. We’re equals. If you feel forced into a submissive position then I’ll be right there with you.”

Cas nodded his head against Dean’s chest. “You’re going to find out this position gets uncomfortable very quickly.”

Dean shifted a little. “Yeah. Already figuring that out. Can we stand back up now?” Cas nodded, but didn’t move. “After you, Angel.” Gabe gasped from the other room as Cas used Dean’s shoulder to help him stand then reached down to help Dean up. Dean glanced at Gabe. “Guessing you’ve never seen an Alpha kneel before an Omega.”

“Never.”

“I may be an Alpha, but he’s allowed to take the lead anytime he wants and he knows it. If it wasn’t for him I’d still be a broken Alpha.”

Sam looked at Dean. “Cas is why I can smell you now?” Dean nodded. Sam slowly walked over to Cas and pulled him into a gentle hug. “Thank you for getting my brother back for me.”

Cas smiled softly. “I got him back for all of us. No need to thank me.”

Dean looked over at Gabe who was watching his brother. “I, uh, just want you to know that’s not normal. I mean I think I’ve only triggered him two other times, but never to that extent.” Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Fuck. That ones gonna bother me for a while.”

Cas walked up behind Dean wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. “Dean, it’s ok. You didn’t mean to and you fixed it. Please don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m fine.”

Dean turned in Cas’ arms and nuzzled his neck, gently biting down on the mating mark. “But I hate that your brother had to see your mate make you go submissive like that.”

“Hold up. Mate?” Sam asked.

“I’m with Samsquatch on that. Mate?”

Dean kissed Cas softly before turning toward the two men. “Um, yeah. We’ve been mated about a week now.”

“Closer to two, Dean.”

“Oh, right. It was the first time I scented you.” Cas nodded. “And the first time you knotted me.” Dean blushed as he glanced at Sam and Gabe. “I don’t think they care about that.”

Cas shrugged. “That was a big deal. You’re wolf had only come out in glimpses until then. That was the first time he came out for more than a minute or two. I knew what I was doing to coax him out was working.”

“So how long has he been out now?”

“That’s closer to a week. Sometimes Dean’s scent isn’t as strong and I have to do or say the right thing to keep his wolf from trying to hide, but it doesn’t take as much anymore. And no, Gabe, that doesn’t always include sex. Sometimes I just have to call him Alpha or present my neck for him to scent me.”

Dean grinned. “He smells like pie.”

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. “We know, Dean. We can smell him.”

“So who is staying here and who is going to Bobby’s?”

Sam glanced at Gabe then at Cas. “I think we’ll both go to Bobby’s. Neither one of us want to listen to you two knot all night.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are in for a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses have been slowing down lately so updates won't be as often. 
> 
> Unbetaed as usual. Currently looking for one.

Cas woke up to a stiff back. He got up, placing his hands on his lower back, and stretched. His back had been bothering him off and on lately. He’d been spending a lot of time at the office. Perhaps it was time to invest in a better office chair than the one Dean had bought. He’d have to do that later this week. He had too much that he needed to accomplish at the garage today.

Cas went about his typical morning routine before driving to the garage. He started in on his paperwork before a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to run to the bathroom and throw up. Jo followed him, rubbing his back as she sniffed the air.

“You need to leave, Cas.”

Cas furrowed his brow and shook. “I don’t have time for this, Jo. I have too much to get done today. I’ll be fine.”

Jo closed her eyes and sighed. “Go to Dr. Barnes’ office. I’ll call and let them know you’re on the way.”

Ok. Now Cas was really confused. “Why do I need to see Dr. Barnes?”

Jo smiled a little. “You smell like you’re with pup. Go to Dr. Barnes’ then go home. When Dean gets back I’ll tell him to go home.”

Cas stared at Jo as his hand gently touched his belly. “What if Dean doesn’t want it?”

The look on Jo’s face was one of ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’. “Cas, Dean wants pups. For six years he’s thought it would never happen. If you are, which I’m pretty certain you are, then he’ll be ecstatic. 

Cas smiled as he rubbed his flat stomach before getting up. “Go ahead and call her for me.” He said as he grabbed his thing, got in the car, and left.

————

Cas chewed on his bottom lip as he sat in Dr. Barnes’ waiting room. He was equal parts scared, nervous, and excited. Ever since he knew he was an Omega he knew he wanted a family. 

After Raphael had grabbed him he’d been afraid he’d be forced to have pups, but that wasn’t what Raph wanted. He just wanted a submissive Omega hole that he could share when the price was right. He kept Cas on pills that made sure he wouldn’t get pregnant, but ensured he’d still go through his heats. This last client was the first that Raph told him he’d be bred. The thought had sickened him, which is what caused him to be beaten severely and made him run for his life.

And then he met Dean and his thought went back to wanting a family, but they’d never discussed it. Sure, Jo said Dean would be happy, but what if he wasn’t? Cas put his hand on his stomach. What if Dean didn’t want this? What if it made Dean not want him anymore? What if Dean told him to leave with Sam and Gabe and never come back?

“Castiel?” Cas was snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called. “Are you ok?” 

Cas wiped at the tears he hadn’t realized he’d shed. “Yeah.”

“Come on back, handsome.”

Cas followed Dr. Barnes back to an exam room and sat on the bed.

“So, Jo called and said you were coming, but didn’t say why. I’m assuming it’s because you’re with pup?

Cas looked up at her with wide eyes. “I am?”

Dr. Barnes laughed. “Yeah. I’m surprised that Alpha of yours hasn’t scented it on you. ...Oh. Right. He can’t.”

Cas gave her a confused look. “He can scent me.”

Dr. Barnes looked at him in shock. “What? When did that happen?”

“Been about a month I think.”

“And, uh, what else has he not informed me of?”

Cas fidgeted. “His wolf is awake.”

“...100% awake?”

“I think so. I haven’t noticed it hide in a while.”

Dr. Barnes grabbed Cas’ shoulders. “Are you telling me he can scent, knot, and shift?”

“Um, yes.”

“How? How long has this been going on?!?”

“I, um, I’ve been slowly pushing him since I got here. You know, using my wolf to coax his out? He didn’t even know I was doing it for a while.”

Dr. Barnes grabbed Cas in a tight hug. “Thank you. You saved his life.”

“Huh?”

Dr. Barnes sat on her stool in front of a confused Cas. “In two months his wolf would have been dormant for 8 years. There’s stories, well not just stories really, it’s been proven that after 8 years the wolf just...dies. The human side then suffers slowly for about another 2 years.”

Cas gasped. He knew Dean’s wolf had been weak when he first sensed it, but he didn’t realize it was near death. Fresh tears streaked his face at the thought of Dean not existing anymore. If things hadn’t played out like they had then they never would have met, or they would have met after it was too late. He wiped away his tears. “So we saved each other.”

Dr. Barnes nodded and placed her hand on his leg. “Yeah. And now you’ve created another life.” She gently rubbed Cas’ leg. “I want you to come back with Dean tomorrow so we can figure out how far along you are. We could do it now, but I don’t want to take that away from him.”

Cas rubbed his belly. “So you think he’ll be happy?”

“Yeah, Castiel, he’ll be overjoyed.”

—————

Dean rushed into the house in a panic. “Cas?”

Cas walked out of the bedroom and looked at Dean. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean hurried over to Cas, taking his face in his hands. “Are you ok? Jo told me you got sick and she sent you to Pamela.”

Cas looked down as he fiddled with the hem on his shirt. “She said what I have is, um, life altering and it’s gonna cost a lot of money to take care of.”

Cas almost felt bad for playing a joke on Dean when he saw tears in his eye. “But, you’ll be ok? Please tell me you’ll be ok.”

Cas nodded slightly as he took one of Dean’s hands in his own. “It’ll cause me to gain a lot of weight and I might be more irritable, but I’ll be ok.”

Dean nodded as he swallowed hard. “Does she know what you have?”

Cas smiled softly, confusing Dean, as he kissed Dean’s palm then placed his hand on his stomach. Cas watched as Dean looked at his hand with furrowed brows. He saw the moment where it clicked. When Dean’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening, and his jaw dropping.

Dean’s eyes met Cas’s playful ones. “You’re...you’re with pup?” Cas bit his lip and nodded. Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug as tears streamed down his cheeks. “This is the best news ever, Cas.” He slowly pulled back, leaning into Cas’ touches as he wiped Dean’s tears away. “When I realized my wolf wasn’t going to come back out I was... ok with it. It sucked that I wouldn’t be 100% me. That I wouldn’t be able to scent anyone, especially my Omega. That I wouldn’t be an Alpha. But the hardest part was I wouldn’t pop a knot. I wouldn’t be able to make my Omega pregnant.” Dean sniffled as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. “I...Cas…”

Cas pulled Dean close, placing his nose against his neck. “I know, Dean. I know.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re an Alpha again. You’re my Alpha and you’re going to be a daddy.”

Dean inhaled Cas’ scent letting it calm him. “I’m gonna be a daddy.” He slowly pulled back smiling at Cas. “Who all knows?”

“Pamela, obviously. Jo’s the one that said I smelled pregnant and told me to see her, so I’d say she knows. I haven’t told anyone else. Do you want to announce it at the bbq?”

“That’d be perfect. How far along are you?”

Cas shrugged. “We’re going in tomorrow to find that out.” Cas placed his hand at the nape of Dean’s neck, running his fingers through his hair. “Can’t really place it without her help since you like to knot me all the time.”

Dean blushed a little. “Shut up.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean see Pamela. Sam and Gabe aren't really seeing eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

Cas sat in the waiting room with Dean. To say they were both excited would be an understatement. The scent of Dean’s excitement was overwhelming. Cas gently squeezed the Alpha’s hand giving him a small smile when green eyes met his blue ones. 

Pamela walked into the waiting room and shook her head. “Alright you two, stop with the eye fucking.”

Cas blinked and looked toward Pamela as he blushed. He stood up, tugging on Dean’s hand. “Come on, Alpha.” Once Dean stood, Cas pulled him back to the room.

Pamela patted the table. “Up you go, Cas.” She watched as Dean helped his Omega, who rolled his eyes since he was perfectly capable of laying on the table on his own. Pamela pushed Cas’ shirt up and put some gel on his tummy before pressing the wand to it and moving it around.

All eyes were on the screen, even though only one set could make heads or tails of the static. “I’d say your right around a month.” Pamela looked at Dean with a smile. “Congratulations, Alpha, or should I say, Daddy. It looks like you got yourself an amazing Omega.”

Dean smiled lovingly at Cas as he kissed his hand. “Yeah. I do. When will we know what it is?”

“When you come back in a few weeks we can try to find out the gender.” Pamela answered as she wiped the gel off of Cas’ stomach. “Any other question or concerns?”

Dean glanced at Cas. “Um, yeah. Can we still...you know?”

Pamela shook her head. “Yes, you can still knot him.” She replied making Cas blush.

“So it won’t hurt the pup?”

“No, Dean. It won’t hurt your pup.”

Dean nodded. “Can he still shift?”

“He can. He might not want to toward the end of the pregnancy though. It gets rather uncomfortable. But, there are some Omegas that prefer their wolf form over their human form.”

Dean nodded again and wracked his brain for more questions. Pamela put her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to have all the questions right now, you know. If you think of something just give me a call.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Pamela.”

“Now I have a few questions for you,  _ Alpha _ .”

Dean winced at how she said his title. “Uh, yeah?”

“When were you going to tell me your wolf woke up? I should have heard about it from you, not your beautiful Omega.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I know. Things have just been a whirlwind since Cas came into my life. I wanted to wait a bit to be sure, you know?”

“And are you sure?”

Dean smiled at Cas as he squeezed his hand. “Yeah. My wolf wants to please his Omega and his Omega wants him to stay awake so the little bastard is listening.” Dean looked at Pamela. “I know I got dangerously close to the eight year mark, but I’m good. It just feels like he took a really long nap. Will you be coming to the bbq? We’re announcing the pregnancy at it.”

“You know I’ll be there.”

————

Sam watched as Gabe worked on the desserts for the bbq. There was just something about Gabe. He’d never felt anything toward a Beta before so the feelings he was having were catching him off guard. 

“You just going to watch me or are you going to help?”

Sam jumped a little. “Ummm. I’m not sure I’d be much help…”

“So you’re just going to watch?”

Sam moved closer to Gabe, looking at the beautiful decorations he was adding to the cake. “You make that look so easy.”

“That’s because it is, Sammich.” Gabe replied as he turned to look at Sam and jumped a little, not expecting him to be so close. “Jesus.”

“Sorry.” Sam said as he looked down into Gabe’s eyes. His own eyes widening when Gabe’s flickered to Omega gold for a split second, but it was there. “...You’re an Omega?”

Gabe put space between them, looking at anything but the tall Alpha. “What? No. I’m a Beta. You need to get your nose checked, Samsquatch.”

Sam grabbed Gabe’s chin, turning his face back toward his own. “It wasn’t my nose that told me anything.” He tilted Gabe’s chin to expose his neck before leaning in and scenting him. Gabe shivered slightly and kept his balled up fists at his side to keep from touching the Alpha. “Everything about your scent says Beta.”

Gabe pulled away from Sam. “That’s because I am a Beta.” The hurt look Sam gave Gabe broke his heart.

“I have to go check the food.” Sam mumbled as he went outside to the pits.

Gabe put his hands on the counter, leaning forward as his body trembled. He didn’t have a reason to hide what he was anymore so why couldn’t he just tell Sam the truth? Oh, right. His place was in California and Sam’s was here in South Dakota. There was also the fact that Sam could do so much better than him. 

Gabe glanced out the window, watching Sam man the grills with a drink in his hand. He watched as a beautiful blonde walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his. The smile on Sam’s face was pure torture, making Gabe whine.

“You’re an idjit, you know that right?”

Gabe spun around to face Bobby. “What?”

Bobby glanced out the window. “Her name’s Jessica. They used to be together. He could have mated her and taken her to California with him, but it’s not what he wanted. Said they’d see where they were when he graduated.”

Gabe busied himself with decorating. “I don’t know why you think I’d care what Sam does.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “You want him to mate that pretty little thing out there?” Gabe held back a whimper as he focused on the cake. “You really are an idjit, boy.” Bobby said before heading outside.

Gabe let out the breath he’d been holding before looking out the window. His heart shattered as he watched Jessica pull Sam’s head down to her own and their lips press together. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a few announcements for the pack. Sam and Gabe work some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll asked about Gabe's issues or at least made mention of them so this one is heavy on him and Sam for that reason. There thing was just supposed to be background, but yeah...

The bbq was in full swing. Everyone was excited to see Dean in attendance with Castiel. Dean couldn’t believe it’s been so long since he’d last joined in on a pack function. He’d forgotten how much fun they were and how nice it was to be surrounded by his family. 

Dean smiled when Cas walked up to him. “Having fun, sweetheart?” Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean’s arms. “I’m about to start the meeting. Have you seen your brother?”

Cas shook his head. “Sam said he saw him earlier when he was working on the cake, but he hasn’t seen him since. He introduced me to Jessica. She seems really nice.”

Dean looked around and groaned when he found Sam sitting with Jessica in his lap. Well, that explained why Sam hadn’t seen Gabriel since earlier. Dean caught a glimpse of a golden wolf on the tree line and gently nudged Cas and motioned to it. “Gabe?” Cas nodded.

Dean moved onto a platform and helped Cas up. He howled to the pack to signify that the meeting was starting. The golden wolf looked at Dean and he motioned for Gabe to join them. Gabe ducked behind a shed then came out fully clothed and moved closer to the pack, keeping his distance from Sam.

“This isn’t an official meeting, really, but I have a few announcements to make. The first being that my wolf is 100% awake now thanks to my gorgeous Omega. If Bobby doesn’t mind, I’ll be taking my pack back immediately.”

“About damn time ya idgit.”

Dean rolled his eyes as everyone cheered. “Alright. Settle down. As my first order of business I’d like to add to the pack if there aren’t any objections.”

“Cas is already a part of the pack!” A voice yelled.

“Has been since day one!” Came another voice.

Cas blushed as Dean pulled him close. “I wasn’t talking about Cas, but I’m glad you all feel that way since it was never put to vote. I’d like to invite Gabriel to join us.” Cas gasped in surprise and the look on Gabe’s face mirrored that shock. “I know he lives in California and currently has no pack, but his brother is pack now so if there’s no objections I’d like to extend the offer.” Dean looked at Gabe. “You’d have the option to move here or stay where you are and attend meetings over Skype like Sam has been doing.” 

Gabe nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you for your generosity, Alpha.”

“Everyone welcome Gabriel to the pack! He’s an eligible bachelor so don’t go too easy on him, ladies.” Dean said with a wink, not missing how Sam set his jaw.

“Last order of business. Gabe isn’t the only addition the pack will have.” Dean gently placed his hand on Cas’ stomach. “My beautiful Omega is with pup!” Dean exclaimed as Cas nuzzled his neck. “We just got the confirmation from Pamela the other day.”

Cheers and howls rang out among the group. Pack members hugged Cas, thanking him for saving their Alpha. Cas felt a little overwhelmed all the attention he was receiving so he turned and snuggled against Dean, smiling when strong arms wrapped around him.

\--------

Sam watched as pack members introduced themselves to Gabriel. He couldn’t help but notice how Gabe flirted with some of them. Sam couldn’t stand it. He quickly got up and closed the distance, grabbing Gabe’s arm and hauling him away from everyone muttering something about needing to speak to him. 

Sam pulled Gabe into the house and rounded on him as soon as the door closed. “What do you think you’re doing out there?!?” Sam roared, barely able to contain his anger.

“What am I doing out there? What are you doing out there, Sam? Oh, that’s right. You’re out there with your girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam’s eyes widened slightly. “What? Thought I didn’t know about her? Bobby told me all about the two of you and your plans to mate after college.” Gabe shoved Sam away. “So don’t you dare act like you own me!”

Sam’s eyes flashed red as he grabbed a fistful of Gabe’s shirt. Gabe flinched and squeezed his eyes tightly, preparing to get hit. He yelped when a cold rag was pressed against his neck and it roughly scrubbed the skin there. Sam dropped the rag, pressing his nose to Gabe’s neck and inhaled deeply before grinning.

“There it is. That’s the Omega smell I’ve been searching for.” 

Gabe squirmed and tried to push Sam off. “What? Couldn’t handle me as a Beta? You have to have some submissive little Omega so your wolf will be happy? Well, guess what bucko? I’m not some submissive little bitch. I did what I had to, to protect my brother. I haven’t had an Alpha since I left my pack and I sure as hell don’t need one now!”

Sam backed away with a hurt look. “You think that’s why I wanted to know the truth? Because I wanted you to submit?” Sam looked away as he put more space between them. “I’m sorry. My wolf thought it’d found its mate, but clearly it was mistaken.” 

Sam turned to leave the kitchen. Gabe grabbed his arm and spun him back around. He hooked his hand behind Sam’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Gabe tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair as Sam’s hand roamed over the Omega’s back then pulled him in tighter.

Sam backed Gabe against the wall as he pushed his tongue into the shorter man’s mouth. His hand moved down to Gabe’s ass, squeezing his cheek as his own hips pressed against the Omega’s.

Gabe put his hands on Sam’s chest, pushing the Alpha away as he looked at the floor. “Sammykins...I can’t…”

Sam took a full step back and tugged on his hair. “Why not, Gabe?”

Gabe shrugged as he toed at the floor. “You think Cas was the only Omega my brothers promised to an Alpha? He was too young to have to go through with it, but I wasn’t.” Gabe sighed. “I fought my way out and grabbed Cassie and ran. I changed our last names and found someone who would make me smell like a Beta and not have my heats. It was the only way I could protect both of us.” Gabe hesitated taking a deep breath. “He was a nice Alpha...until he got what he wanted. I was only with him a week, but that week made me swear off all Alphas.” Gabe slowly looked up at Sam with tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Sam swallowed hard. “So it doesn’t even matter that I’m pretty sure you’re my mate?”

Gabe shrugged. “I can’t smell that on you right now. It’s a side effect of the pills I’m on. But… I haven’t taken them since meeting you. And I’m not sure what that means.”

Sam gently ran his fingers over Gabe’s cheek. “Just give me a chance, Gabe. You see how Dean is with Cas. That’s how we were raised. Our dad and Bobby made sure we knew that Omega’s are to be cherished.” Sam smiled softly when Gabe’s eyes looked up into his own. “I want you, Gabe, but I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want to continue what we started then I’ll let you have full control. You can take what you want. How does that sound?”

Gabe chewed on his lower lip. “You won’t do anything?”

“I’ll lay there and take it unless you tell me to do otherwise.”

Gabe nodded. “Ok. I’ll try.” Gabe said as he slowly took Sam’s hand and took him up the stairs to the guest room.

Sam looked at Gabe and saw that he was trembling slightly. He placed a hand on each of Gabe’s shoulders and waited for Gabe to look up at him. “You’re in full control. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me to.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead. “This is all about you. If you’re not comfortable with me cumming then I won’t. I’ll do whatever I have to do to show you I’m not him.”

Gabe nodded silently. Having Sam say that helped to calm his nerves slightly. He watched as the Alpha pulled his own shirt off then removed his pants. Sam glanced at Gabe. “Leave the boxers on for now or take them off?”

Gabe swallowed hard. “Off.” Sam nodded and slipped the boxers off then got on the bed on his back, his arms above his head so he could hold the headboard.

Gabe’s eyes roamed over Sam’s body. The man was even more chiseled than he’d imagined. His eyes couldn’t help but stop on the Alpha’s straining cock. Gabe squirmed a little as he felt slick wet his boxers.

Sam inhaled deeply. “Is it ok if I speak?”

Gabe laughed nervously. “Yeah. It’d be a little awkward if you didn’t say anything.”

Sam slowly turned his head to look at Gabe with red Alpha eyes. “You smell really good.”

Gabe squirmed more. “Your wolf isn’t going to take control is he?”

“He’s very interested in you, but no, I’m in control of him.” Sam said as he turned his head to look back at the ceiling.

Gabe took a deep breath and slowly removed his clothes. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Sam’s hips. “Please don’t lose control.” He whispered.

Sam flicked his eyes toward Gabe and took a deep breath, pushing his wolf back. “I won’t. I’ll keep him contained. I’m not going to take control from you and I’m not going to knot you, unless you ask for it. You can trust me.”

Gabe chewed on his bottom lip as he took Sam’s cock in his hand and slowly lowered himself onto it. Sam’s head rolled back as a deep moan was forced from his throat. Gabe breathed deeply as he placed his hands on Sam’s chest to brace himself. “Still in control?”

Sam turned his head toward Gabe and smiled softly. “Yeah. Trust me, Gabriel. My wolf wants you. He doesn’t want to scare you away.”

Gabe nodded then started rocking his hips against Sam. Sam moaned and tightened his grip on the headboard. “I haven’t been with anyone in fifteen years.” Gabe said as he rocked harder.

“You’re doing great, Gabe. Fuck. You feel amazing.”

Gabe blushed a little as rocked harder. “So do you.” He moaned. Gabe watched as Sam’s body trembled under him. He knew it must be extremely hard for the Alpha to not move. “You can...you can help a little.”

Sam’s eyes met Gabe’s as he nodded slightly. He shifted his feet and thrust up as Gabe came down. Gabe cried out, his fingers curling and his nails digging into Sam’s chest. “Like that?”

“Fuck. Exactly like that.”

Sam thrust into Gabe to match the pace and intensity that the Omega had created. He desperately wanted to touch Gabe, even if it was just to have skin contact. His arms and hands burned from straining to maintain his hold on the headboard. “Gabe? Oh fuck… can I touch you?”

Gabe nodded as he raked his nails down Sam’s chest. Sam’s hands flew from the headboard to Gabe’s hips. He angled the Omega so his thrusts would hit that wonderful little bundle of nerves. Gabe’s head shot back as he cried out Sam’s name.

Sam’s thrusts became more erratic. “Is it ok if I cum in you?”

“Yes! Fuck yes! Knot me, Alpha!”

Sam groaned as his eyes flashed red before he got control back. “You want my knot, you say my name, Gabe. I need you in control, not your wolf.”

Gabe looked Sam in the eyes. “Knot me, Sam!”

Sam’s eyes flashed red as he thrust harder into Gabe, his knot growing fast, he thrust one last time, sinking deep into Gabe and locking them together. Gabe all but screamed Sam’s name as he painted their chest. The tightness of Gabe threw Sam over the edge and he filled Gabe with a roar.

Gabe collapsed on top of Sam, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Gabe and kissed the top of his head. “You ok?”

Gabe nodded lazily. “I’m perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri has news for Dean and Cas. Gabe has issues he needs to deal with.

Sam held Gabe close as he carded his fingers through his hair. They were still tied to each other and while Sam had been worried about knotting Gabe, the Omega was completely relaxed and smelled content and happy. “So how old were you?”

“When I took Cassie and ran? I was almost 18. Cas was only 10.”

Sam’s fingers continued to card through Gabe’s hair. “So you were underage.”

Gabe sighed softly and leaned into Sam’s touch. “Only by two weeks. I’m glad though. It kept him from claiming me. He tried to, but I reminded him that someone might see the bite at school. I made him think I didn’t want them to take me away...that he just had to wait.”

“You Novak Omegas are amazing.” Sam said as he kissed the top of his head.

“Shurley Omegas.”

“Huh?”

“Our last name was Shurley.”

Sam gently lifted Gabe’s chin and kissed him softly. “As far as I’m concerned you’re Novaks. Although, Cas is a Winchester now. Maybe one day soon you’ll be one too, and not just as a pack name.” Sam said as his fingers brushed over the spot where a mating bite would go.

Gabe shivered slightly. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet, but it’s you or nobody.”

“I hope you decide you do want me to, but if you don’t...if you just want this...then that’s fine, too. I can be your boyfriend or partner or whatever you want to call it without making it permanent. I understand that once you’re claimed then it takes away your freedom to be able to leave when things get hard and I know you need that freedom to have peace of mind.”

Gabe propped himself up as he looked down at Sam with wide eyes. “Wait. What? You’d be ok with us being together, but never being mated?”

Sam whined painfully and the look on his face matched the sound. “If that’s the only way I can be with you, then yes. But, I’d hope that maybe one day you’d trust me enough to allow it”

Gabe searched Sam’s eyes for even the slightest bit of dishonesty before laying his head back down on his chest. “So how will this work when we go home? We’re only about an hour away from each other.”

“I can stay in my dorm and spend a couple nights a week at your place.”

Gabe frowned slightly. “You wouldn’t want to stay with me?”

“I didn’t want to assume that would be an option.”

Gabe ran his fingers over Sam’s chest. “You thought I wouldn’t want my Alpha living with me?”

“...Your Alpha? Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Gabe shifted so his nose was against Sam’s neck and inhaled. “I could smell it better when you were all worked up. It’s still kinda there.”

“Smell what?”

“Mate.”

————

“Missouri! You made it!”

Cas looked up at the woman Dean was hugging.

“Of course I did, baby. I had to meet the wonderful Omega that’s giving you pups.”

Dean froze as Cas felt his heart skip a beat. “Pups?” He practically whispered.

Missouri’s gaze turned toward him then to his stomach. “Mmhmmm. Two of them.”

Cas placed his hand on his stomach. Two pups? They were having twins? 

“Are you sure? Pamela didn’t say…” 

Missouri shot Dean a hard look. “You questioning me, boy?”

“No ma’am.” 

Missouri nodded then looked back at Cas. “Don’t take any lip from that one. He doesn’t wait on you hand and foot through this pregnancy then you just come to me and I’ll deal with him.”

Cas couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated and he noticed that Dean swallowed hard. He gently took Dean’s hand in his own and smiled softly at Missouri. “I don’t think it’ll come to that. He wouldn’t even let me get on Pamela’s table on my own the other day.”

Missouri nodded. “Good. He’s a good boy when he wants to be. Past few years have been off and on, but seems like you got him back in line.”

“Well, I can always deny him sex. That normally gets him doing what I want.”

Dean blushed a deep red as Missouri laughed. “Sounds like you know how to handle Dean and his wolf then.” Missouri glanced around. “So where’s our other new Omega?”

Dean furrowed his brow. “We don’t have another new Omega.”

“She’s referring to Gabriel, Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas. “What? Gabe’s a Beta isn’t he?” Cas simply shook his head.

“That poor boy has everyone confused, even himself. I don’t see either of your brothers. Maybe they figured everything out on their own.”

“What did they need to figure out?”

“Oh, honey, they needed to figure out they are meant for each other. True mates.”

Dean watched as Missouri walked away, cornering some other unlucky bastard with news they probably weren’t prepared for, then turned to Cas. “Gabe is an Omega.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“And he’s Sammy’s mate.”

“If what Missouri said is true.” Dean clamped his hand over Cas’ mouth. “Never question Missouri. She knows everything. Hell she knew you’d be here years before it happened.”

Cas pulled Dean’s hand from his mouth. “What?”

“I was feeling down. I hadn’t left my place in weeks and she came bursting through my door and told me that if I did what I was thinking about doing then I wouldn’t be here to save my mate when he needed me.”

Cas gently caressed Dean’s cheek. “What were you thinking about doing?”

Dean sighed and looked down. “Ending it all. Sam was of to school. My pack was trying to force my wolf out and ended up pissing me off so bad that I tore the garage apart. I was in a full Alpha rage and my wolf was still locked away. The pack distanced themselves after that so I was just alone. If my wolf wouldn’t come out then I was as good as dead. Why not just speed up the process?”

Cas looked at Dean as tears streamed down his face. “But you didn’t because Missouri said I’d need you?”

Dean glanced up at Cas and gently wiped away his tears. “Yeah. She normally doesn’t go into much detail. She likes to fuck with you a little, but she told me I needed to save as many people as I could. That one of them would be the one I’d been waiting for. That he’d be the piece that was missing from me. She told me he’d...you’d be in a lot of danger and that nowhere would be safe, but you’d be the safest here.”

“That day that I helped you...I wasn’t thinking about any of that. I was just helping another abuse victim. I thought I’d lost my mind when I had you drive Baby home and I had you stay in my house. I’d never gone that far before. I’d normally help with a hotel or a bus ticket to get where they needed to go, but I was scared to let you out of my sight. I knew if I did then he’d find you. It wasn’t until Missouri called me up the other day and said ‘I told you he’d need you.’ that it all come flooding back.”

Cas smiled softly as he took Dean’s hand and placed it on his tummy. “And now our pups are going to need you. Our pups, Dean.”

Dean dropped to his knees and lifted Cas’ shirt, placing a gentle kiss on the slight swell of his belly. He smiled up at Cas before looking at the pack. “Hey everyone! Missouri says it’s twins!”

————

“Mate? You could smell it?” Gabe nodded against Sam’s shoulder. “Why did your pills keep you from smelling mate, anyhow?”

Gabe drew designs on Sam’s chest. “Because if I ran into you somewhere and smelled you then I’d either slick or go into a pseudo-heat. Both options wouldn’t be good for someone trying to be a Beta.”

“Yeah. I guess not.” Sam carded his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You’re willing to stop pretending for me though?”

Gabe squirmed a little. “I don’t know, Sam. Everyone back home thinks I’m a Beta. I live my life like a Beta. How am I just supposed to all the sudden be a submissive Omega that looks around corners to make sure it’s safe? I like not being scared all the time.”

“So you’re going to start taking your pills again? You’re not going to have heats or produce slick?”

Gabe squirmed some more. “We could use lube. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Sam stared up at the ceiling. “You wouldn’t be fertile, Gabe. That’s kinda a big deal.”

Gabe pulled away from Sam, wincing slightly since his knot wasn’t completely deflated. “I thought you’d be different. I thought you’d understand. I...I… What the fuck am I doing? This is exactly why I’m scared to be an Omega!” Gabe got up and started yanking clothes on. “I can’t be with an Alpha. I can’t have someone else trying to control me and tell me what to do. I’ve been on my own for 15 fucking years, Sam! My life has been perfect! I haven’t needed a fucking knot and then I meet you and I’m begging for it and fucking tied to you and I’m asking you to move in with me?!? But that’s not enough for you,  _ Alpha _ , you also need me to be able to give you pups!?! I can’t do this Sam. I’m sorry.” Gabe stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Sam pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. His body trembled as tears poured down his cheeks. “G-Gabe...I’m s-sorry.” He cried before letting out a heartbroken howl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe doesn't get very far. Cas has to deal with a very pissed off Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dealing with some crap lately so I haven't been doing much writing. I'm trying to, but things just aren't coming to me...at least not with the three stories I currently have up :-/

Dean smiled at Cas as he caressed his tummy. The beer he was holding fell to the ground when he heard Sam. “Sammy!” Dean bolted toward the house, taking the stairs two at a time and practically ripped the door from its hinges. His eyes darted over Sam’s body. No blood. “Sammy what happened?”

Sam curled up as he continued to cry. “He d-doesn’t want m-me Dean. I’m n-not good enough.”

“Sam. You gotta calm down, man. You’re burning up.”

Sam trembled harder as he wrapped his arms around himself. “It h-hurts so m-much.” He whimpered before passing out.

“Sam? Sammy?!?” Dean ran over to the window and threw it up. “Pamela!”

Pamela was in the room in a heartbeat. She touched Sam’s shoulder and pulled her hand back with a hiss. “He’s too hot, Dean. We have to cool him down.”

Dean lifted Sam into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom and laid him in the tub. He turned on the cold water and let the shower spray onto him.

“What happened, Dean?”

“I don’t know. He said Gabe doesn’t want him. That he’s not good enough and that it hurts.”

Pamela sighed. “Alpha rejection. But this is a pretty severe case…”

Dean paled. “Missouri said they’re true mates.”

Pamela gasped. “Go find Gabe!”

Dean tore through the house looking for the Omega then ran outside, almost running into Cas.

“Dean? What’s wrong? Is Sam ok?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders harder than he meant to, making Cas wince. “Where’s Gabe?!? Where’s your brother?!?”

“He said he’s leaving and called a cab. What’s going on? Dean, you’re hurting me.”

Dean quickly released Cas. “Your brother rejected Sam! He’s dying, Cas!” Dean said before running to the front of the property. Gabe was opening the door of the cab to get in when Dean got to him. He grabbed Gabe’s shirt, yanking him away from the cab, throwing him across the yard.

Gabe looked up at Dean’s very red eyes and trembled as he backed away from him. “Let me go, Dean.”

Dean roared, making Gabe flinch, hell, making every Omega at the party hide. “You’re going to leave him to die?!?”

“W-What? He...he’ll be f-fine.”

Dean grabbed the front of Gabe’s shirt, hauling him up. “You rejected him! You rejected your true mate! He will not be fine! He’s dying, Gabe!”

“I...I didn’t k-know.”

Dean threw Gabe to the ground. “Go up there and save my brother!” Dean commanded.

Gabe bowed his head. “Yes, Alpha.” He said as he scrambled to get back in the house.

Cas trembled as he slowly came up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dean?” Cas flinched when Dean growled at him. “A-Alpha?”

“Cas?”

Cas moved so he was in front of Dean. He gently pulled his head down to his neck so he could scent him. “You need to calm down, Alpha. You’re scaring everyone.”

Dean inhaled deeply and tried to pull his head away, but Cas held him in place. “You’re scared.”

“I...I was. I’m fine now, Dean. Just calm down. Sam’s going to be fine.”

Dean nodded against Cas’ neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Gabe ran into the bedroom and looked around. He heard movement in the bathroom and ran into it. He gasped when he took in the sight of Sam looking so fragile in the tub. “S-Sam?”

Pamela looked up at Gabe. “Get over here. He needs your scent.”

Gabe grabbed a rag and some soap and scrubbed his neck before running to the tub. Pamela helped adjust Sam so Gabe could press his neck to the Alpha’s nose. Gabe tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair as he fought tears. “Please, Sam. Please be ok. I didn’t mean it. I just...it’s all happening so fast. I do want you, Sammykins. I’m just scared.”

Gabe looked at Pamela. “How long before he wakes up?”

Pamela sighed. “It’s hard to tell. His fever has broken at least. He’s going to need you nearby until he wakes up. Make sure you scent mark pillows or something if you need to leave the room. He needs to be surrounded by your scent so his wolf knows you didn’t leave him.”

Gabe nodded. “Can we move him back to the bed yet?”

“Yeah. You get his arms and I’ll get his feet.”

Gabe and Pamela carefully moved the Alpha back to the bed. Pamela looked at Gabe. “Keep his nose to your neck. Your scent and skin contact is important. I’m going to tell everyone to leave you alone so the only scents in this room are yours.” She said before leaving the room and closing the door.

Gabe quickly stripped his clothes off and got on the bed. He pulled Sam close so his face was against his neck. Gabe gently played with Sam’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you, but I’ll try to be. I...I love you, Sammykins.”

————

Cas kept Dean away from everyone. His Alpha stunk of anger, worry, rage, and every other negative emotion he was currently feeling. They were outside, but the scents were still thick enough to make Cas’ nose burn and upset his stomach. 

“Dean. You have to calm down. He’s going to be ok.”

“You don’t know that, Cas!”

Cas winced at the Alpha’s tone. Dean’s eyes were still red. He was still in an Alpha rage. Cas hated to admit that seeing and smelling Dean like that scared him. He’d seen Raph like that many times and that typically resulted in him getting hurt. For a moment his mind went there...it went to Dean hurting him like Raph had. It was only a single moment, but that was long enough for him to hold himself tight, his scent to change, and a whimper to escape his mouth.

Dean’s pacing stopped. His head whipped around to look at his mate. “Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m fine.”

But Dean had poked at the bond. He knew that Cas wasn’t fine. “...You think I’m going to hurt you?”

Cas’ eyes widened as he put up his hands. “No! I know you’d never hurt me, Dean. It’s just...the way that you’re acting and the scents you’re throwing off...they remind me of things I’d like to forget.” He said as he looked down.

“I’m acting like him.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, kinda...just without the, you know, hurting me part.”

Dean’s body sagged as he walked over to where Cas was sitting and sat on the ground by his feet. “I’m so scared, Cas. What if he’s not ok?”

Cas gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “He will be. Gabe’s up there with him. His body just needs time to adjust. I’d imagine going from rejected to Gabe’s scent surrounding him is rough.”

Dean sighed. “You’re probably right.”

Cas’ fingers massaged Dean’s scalp soothingly. “When he does wake up, don’t make it harder on Gabe than it already is. You can’t possibly make him feel any worse than he does. I know my brother. He’ll be beating himself up for this for a while. He could have killed his mate.”

Dean laid his head on Cas’ legs and closed his eyes. “I get it. I’ll try to not be a dick.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. My muses are fighting with me.

Over the next few days Gabe hardly left Sam’s side and he never left the room for more than going into the attached bathroom. Meals were left outside the door so he’d just have to pull them into the room to eat. Gabe passed the time by reading books Cas left outside the door for him.

On the third day Gabe was startled when Sam shifted against him in an attempt to get closer. He held his breath as the Alpha’s nose pressed firmly against his mating gland and Sam’s arm moved to tighten around him and pull him closer.

“....Sam?”

“Hmm?”

Gabe put his book on the side table and slowly brought a shaky hand to Sam’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted. Hungry. Weak.” Sam mumbled.

Gabe picked up his phone sending Bobby a text to bring food up for Sam. “Bobby’s going to bring something up for you.”

Sam inhaled deeply. “You stayed.”

“I’m pretty sure that if I hadn’t Dean would have ripped me to shreds.”

Sam stiffened. “...You still don’t want me.” He said softly.

“Shit. No, no, no. I do want you, Sammykins.” Gabe pulled Sam’s face from his neck and looked at him. “I’m a mess, Sam. I’ve pretended to be something I’m not for so long. It’s frightening to be myself. Not hiding behind pills and blockers makes me feel extremely vulnerable.”

Gabe rested Sam’s forehead against his own. “I love you, Sam. I love you and I almost lost you. I almost...killed you. I almost killed my true mate.” Gabe said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sam gently wiped away Gabe’s tears. “But you came back. And not just because of Dean.”

Gabe nodded as he shed more tears. “But if he hadn’t stopped me…” 

Sam wiped away more tears. “You would have come back. I doubt you would have made it to the airport.” Sam sighed softly. “Gabe? Why is being an omega so scary to you? Is it just because of how some people treat them or is it because you don’t know how to act like one?”

Gabe chewed on his lip. “Both? But more the second one. I don’t know how to be an omega unless I’m just being scared someone’s going to force me to submit. I don’t like being that weak.”

Sam shook his head and laughed softly. “I don’t want you to be weak and submissive. Gabe, I fell for you before I could smell mate on you. I fell for you as a beta and if that’s what’s natural to you then that’s what I want you to be. Just no more blockers and shit. You don’t need that with me. You don’t need to hide anymore.”

Gabe nodded. “I think I can handle that.” He said as he went to the door when there was a knock. He opened the door letting Bobby in.

“Sam… How you doing, son?” Bobby asked as he brought the plate of food to him.

Sam shrugged a little. “Better, I guess. I still feel really weak and exhausted.”

Bobby gave Sam a concerned look. “You fell pretty hard. You’ve been out for three days. Dean’s been bouncing between being on a warpath and falling to his knees in prayer. If you’re up to seeing him then you probably should before getting more rest.”

“I’ll ask him to come over after I’m done eating.”

————

Dean raced over to Bobby’s house as soon as he got the call, Cas not too far behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and burst through the bedroom door. “Sammy?”

Sam gave Dean a small smile. “I’m ok. I’m just really tired.” He was quickly engulfed in a tight hug, which he gladly returned. “I promise, Dean, I’m fine. I just need a little more rest.”

Dean wiped at his eyes and nodded. Sam frowned as he watched Gabe stay as close to the wall as possible as he moved past Dean toward the door, his eyes cast downward at the floor. “Gabe?” Gabe flinched and stiffened. “What’s wrong? Where are you going?”

Gabe’s eyes flicked up to meet Sam’s until he noticed Dean was also looking at him and they immediately went back to the floor. “I...I just, um, need some, uh, air. I’ll...I’ll let you have some time alone with A-Alpha.” He said before rushing out the door.

Sam looked at the open door in confusion while Cas glared at his mate. “I hope you’re happy now,  _ Alpha _ .” He said before following his brother.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. “What’d you do?”

Dean’s head dropped and his shoulders hunched. “I might have attacked Gabe when he tried to leave.”

“Seriously, Dean? I thought he was just being sarcastic when he said you would have ripped him to shreds if he hadn’t stayed. You seriously went all alpha on him?”

Dean sagged even more. “And Cas.”

Sam gave Dean a look of shock. “And how did he take that?”

“I scared him, but he stayed strong and made me calm down.” Dean sighed and glanced at Sam. “I hate not being in control of my wolf, but I’m thankful I have someone like Cas to keep me grounded.”

“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you, Dean. I was wary when you first moved him in. I mean, we all kinda were, but then the pack started noticing changes in you and he started coming out of his shell. I hate that he went through all that abuse, but I’m glad he ran and his car broke down. I’m glad you were there for him.”

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah. Me too.”

“So how’s he handling you going all Alpha now? You sleeping on the couch?”

Dean snorted. “After how Gabe just reacted to me being in here? Probably.”

“Then you better go find them and fix things. I’m gonna get some more rest.”

“Ok. Call if you need anything, bitch.”

“I will, jerk.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still has a bit of an attitude, but hopefully that’ll be changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a sad day for SPN fans. Just saw the guys video saying season 15 is the end. :’(

Dean walked outside, scenting the air to try to determine where Cas and Gabe had gone. The woods. Dean sighed as he walked in the direction of their scents. His mind was a jumbled mess off apologies. He owed them both an apology, he knew that. He’d hurt and scared both of them. 

Dean walked through the trees, fallen branches and leaves making noises as his feet made contact. He wasn’t trying to be quiet right now. He wanted to announce his presence. He heard Cas’ low warning growl before he saw them. Dean sighed as he looked at his mate and brother in law. Cas was wrapped around Gabe, who was trembling.

“Cas?” 

Cas’ growl turned into a menacing snarl. Dean raised his hands in front of him and took a few steps backwards.

“I get it, Cas. I hate me too.” Dean’s shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily. “You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. Neither of you deserved me treating you like that. I just came out here to say I was sorry, but I can see my apology isn’t wanted yet. I’ll just...I’ll just leave you alone.” Dean wiped away a tear then turned and ran away from the two wolves.

_ “He really is sorry you know.” _

_ “I know.”  _ Cas said with a sigh.

_ “You’re going to have to forgive him sooner or later.” _

_ “You didn’t see how he was while you were locked up with Sam. He was throwing things and yelling all the time. His eyes kept going red and a few times I thought he’d shift. I was scared, Gabe. He wasn’t acting like the Dean that rescued me from Raphael. He was acting more like Raphael.” _

_ “But did he ever hurt you?” _

Cas whined softly.  _ “No.” _

_ “Then he’s not Raphael, is he?” _

Cas laid his head on his paws and whined softly. He knew Dean wasn’t Raph, but the way he had acted still scared him. Maybe he and Dean could talk about it tonight.

————

Cas had been home for hours. The dinner he made was cold now. He’d tried to call Dean multiple times and every time he got his voicemail. Baby was still parked in the garage so he couldn’t be too far away...unless he went wolf. Cas’ phone rang and he quickly answered it.

“Dean?”

“No. It’s just me. Guess you still haven’t heard from him.”

Cas wiped at his eyes. “Hey, Sam. He’s still not answering. I should have listened to him earlier. I shouldn’t have growled at him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon, Cas. I know he can’t stand being away from you for too long.”

————

Dean ran into Pamela’s house and looked from her to Missouri with his Alpha red eyes .

“Boy. Don’t you be coming in here with that attitude.”

Pamela glanced at Missouri then moved closed to Dean. “What’s going on, Dean? Why are you so upset?”

“I can’t control him!” He growled. “I can’t keep my Alpha in check! I need help!”

Missouri reached over and smacked the back of Dean’s head. “Don’t be talking to us like that.”

Dean’s head whipped in her direction as he snarled.

Missouri moves closer to him and stood as tall as she could with her hands on her hips. “You sure you want to get that attitude with me?”

Dean’s eyes dropped as he whined. “No ma’am.”

“That’s better. Pamela and I were afraid something like this would happen. That wolf was locked up for too long and now he wants control.”

Dean nodded.

Missouri looked at Pamela. “Go get what we whipped up. I can handle this pup if I need to.”

Pamela looked between them then hurried to the other room for the tea. When she came back into the room she held the glass out to Dean. “Drink it.”

Dean sniffled it then drank it down, gagging once he was done. “What the hell was in that?”

Pamela shrugged. “A little of this, a little of that.”

“A little Wolfsbane.” Missouri added.

“Wolfsbane! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“Of course not, pup. We gave you enough to keep that wolf of yours in check.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because he liked that so much the first time that he’ll love it this time.”

“Never said he’d like it, but you need to learn how to control him again and you can’t do that if he’s wanting to rip everything to shreds.”

Dean ran his hand over his face and stumbled a little.

“Let’s get you to the couch so you can rest.” Missouri wrapped one arm around Dean as she lead him to the couch then dropped him onto it. “You’ll sleep it off here tonight.”

Dean mumbled something about Cas before sleep overtook him.

————

The next morning Dean made the long walk from Pamela’s house to his own. He hesitated before slowly opening the door and going inside. He glanced at Cas’ sleeping form curled up on the bed. He sighed softly as he went into the living room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

He sat like that for what felt like hours before he heard Cas get out of bed. His soft footsteps took him to the bathroom and then toward the living room.

Cas gasped and clutched his chest. “Holy shit! Dean! You scared me.”

“Seems that’s all I’m good at doing lately.”

Cas hurried over to the couch and sat next to Dean, taking his hands in his own. “Where were you all night? I tried to call you and you never answered.”

Dean didn’t even try to look up at Cas. He was a failure. “I passed out on Pamela’s couch after they drugged me.”

Cas lifted Dean’s chin. “Drugged you? Why? With what?”

Dean kept his eyes cast downward. “Because I’m a failure. I can’t handle my wolf. I can’t stay in control of it. It wants to control me and lately it’s been winning.”

“What did they give you?”

Dean sighed. “Wolfsbane.”

Cas gasped and smacked Dean’s chest. “Wolfsbane?! Are you trying to kill your wolf? I worked so hard to save you and this is how you repay me?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s better than going full Alpha on you or anyone else in the pack. They said they only gave me enough to keep him in check right now. I snarled at Missouri, Cas. My wolf was going to get me killed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling so much? I’m your Omega. I’m supposed to be here to help you. I can’t help you if you don’t let me know you need help.”

Dean shrugged and glanced up at Cas. “Guess I was too ashamed to admit that I needed the help. But I’m telling you now...I need your help, Cas. I can’t do this on my own. It feels like I’m presenting in my 30’s. All those hormones and shit going haywire when they aren’t supposed to.”

Cas pulled Dean against him, running his fingers through his hair. “How suppressed is your wolf?”

Dean laid his head against Cas’ chest and shrugged. “I can still smell you.”

“Can you shift?”

“Haven’t tried.”

“You should try.”

Dean shook his head. “Can you just hold me right now? After yesterday I thought you’d never want to be this close to me again.”

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Of course I’ll hold you. I was just angry yesterday. I needed time to cool off. After you didn’t come home or call or answer your phone I got really worried. Don’t ever do that to me again, Dean. I can’t live without you.”

Dean snuggled closer. “I can’t live without you either.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s wolf is out of control

The Wolfsbane helped for a while, but it wasn’t a cure and it wasn’t safe for Dean to use it continuously. It was to only be used in an emergency where there was no way Dean could get control without it. Dean tried his hardest to maintain control. Having Cas around helped, but sometimes even that wasn’t enough. That honestly scared Dean. Cas had been able to coax his wolf out and control him, but now it wasn’t responding like it should. There had even been a few instances where Dean had to run to keep from hurting Cas. In those moments he worried that he might not be any better than Raphael, but Cas always reminded him that he was.

Until everything changed. The proof was Castiel curled on the floor holding his bruised cheek, glaring up at Dean.

“Is this what you want,  _ Alpha _ ? You want some submissive little bitch cowering at your feet?”

Dean’s Alpha preened. It finally felt like it was in control. “You deserved that, Omega. You tried to make him drink it again. You tried to make me go away again.” He snarled. Dean fisted Cas’ hair, yanking his head back roughly. “But I hardly see a submissive little bitch cowering at my feet. Submit.” He ordered.

Cas winced and allowed his eyes to look down and willed himself to act submissive. He knew what he had to do to save Dean and if his Alpha caught on then who knows what would happen. “Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

Dean’s Alpha yanked at Cas’ hair again. “What are you sorry for, little Omega?”

“I’m sorry I tried to suppress you, Alpha. It was not my place to give orders.”

Dean released Cas’ hair. “I forgive you, Omega. Go put ice on that cheek before it gets worse.”

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you.” Cas said as he slowly got up. He whimpered softly as he tried to scent Dean without going closer.

“You may scent me, Omega.”

Cas pressed his body against Dean’s and pushed his nose against his neck, taking a deep breath that almost choked him. Dean smelled off because his Alpha was too in control. His leathery scent was almost completely covered by the scent of something burning. If Cas didn’t act quickly then there was a real possibility that the wolf would take over and Dean, his sweet and loving mate, would be repressed.

Cas inhaled again, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s neck. He had no guarantee that this would work, but he had to try. He gently shifted Dean’s collar aside to plant more soft kisses to his exposed skin. Then he struck. He grabbed Dean’s hair, yanking his head to the side, forcing him to bare his neck. Then Cas sank his teeth into his neck until he tasted blood.

Dean shoved Cas back, punching him in the face again, and held his hand over the bite mark. “You’re going to pay for that, Omega!” Dean’s Alpha roared. 

Shit. Cas backed up until he hit the wall. He quickly dropped to his knees and kept his eyes downcast as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Please don’t hurt the pups, Alpha. Hit me all you want, but please don’t hurt them.” Cas said as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was too late. Dean was already gone. The pups were all he had left of his loving Dean.

Dean’s Alpha grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt yanking him upward. “Don’t tell me what to do, Omega!”

Cas wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach as he trembled. A sob escaped his throat and he bared his neck in submission turning his head slightly so the Alpha had a good view of his bruised cheek as well as his claiming bite.

Dean’s hold on Cas’ shirt loosened then let go as he backed up. “Cas…” Dean all but whispered.

Cas turned and looked at Dean and found green eyes filled with tears. “Dean?”

“Oh my god.” Dean went to cover his mouth with his hand when he noticed blood on it. His eyes widened. “You’re bleeding! What did I do to you, Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “I bit you. It’s your blood.”

Dean gently touched his neck and hissed at the pain. Cas got up on shaky legs and moved toward him. Dean took a few steps back. “No. I hurt you, Cas. You should stay away.”

Cas closed the distance, his eyes maintaining contact with Dean’s. “He didn’t let me clean it. I have to clean it.”

Dean sighed and bared his neck. Cas leaned in, inhaling Dean’s scent before running his tongue over the broken flesh. He kissed the mark as he guided Dean to his own neck and smiled when he inhaled deeply.

“You’re not scared of me.”

Cas’ nails lightly scratched at Dean’s scalp. “Why would I be scared of you?”

“I hurt you.”

Cas pulled back a little, taking Dean’s face in his hands. “He hurt me, not you.”

Dean cast his eyes downward. “But he is me.”

Cas kissed Dean softly. “Only when you’re balanced. When you’re not, it’s you or him and he doesn’t like being told you’re in control.” 

“But what if that happens again?”

“Dean, sit.” Cas commanded. 

Dean immediately sat then looked at Cas with confusion. “You just gave me a command and I listened…”

Cas sat beside Dean with a small laugh. “Yeah.” He gently ran his fingers over the fresh bite. “Did you know this used to be much more common? It used to be taboo to see a mated Alpha without a bite. Now an Alpha with one is taboo. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“It’s all about control.” Cas said with a shrug. “If the Alpha doesn’t have a bite then he has complete control. He could leave the Omega and not get sick from it while the Omega suffers. He could even mate multiple Omegas if he wanted to. But once he has an Omega’s mark then that all changes. The bond is complete and they are truly a mated pair.”

“Wow. That’s pretty fucked up.”

Cas nodded. “It is. I’m glad you were raised to believe Omegas are the brains. I’m glad your parents knew we’re more than just a hole for breeding.”

Dean gently ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “And I’m glad you don’t see all Alphas as knotheads. After what you went through I’m surprised you trusted me so quickly.”

Cas leaned into the touch. “You gave me no reason not to. You helped me and I think somehow my wolf knew who you were even though I couldn’t scent you. But even if it weren’t for that, what other option did I have? There was a chance you’d hurt me, but how much of a chance was there that you’d be worse than what I’d just left? I could handle an Alpha treating me like an Omega. I couldn’t handle being someone’s punching bag anymore.”

Dean sighed and turned Cas’ face. There was dried blood from a split in his eyebrow. “Yet here we are.”

“Dean.” Cas sighed. “This was one time and it won’t happen again.”

“I still hurt you, Cas. I’m not any better than Raphael.”

Cas roughly grabbed Dean’s chin. “Compare yourself to that monster one more time, Dean Winchester, and your face will look worse than mine.” Dean’s eyes widened then he looked away. “You are  _ nothing _ like him. If things were reversed and I had hurt you, would you allow me to say I’m no better than Alistair?”

“No!”

“Then stop trying to compare yourself to someone that was my “Alistair”. Stop bringing him up, please.”

Dean nodded and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Ok.”

————

Dean saw Sam and Gabe outside and made his way over to them. It was clear Gabe was beyond pissed and Sam was trying to calm him.

“Hey.”

Gabe whipped around grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt tightly. “Who hurt him?!? You better tell me so I can kick their ass!”

“Gabe, I’m sure Dean handled it already.” Sam said as he tried to get him to release Dean.

Dean took a deep breath. “I did. I hurt Cas.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he backed away. Gabe, however, sprung into action. His fist connected with Dean’s face over and over. Gabe threw Dean to the ground and was on top of him throwing even more punches.

“Gabe! Stop!” Cas yelled as he ran across the yard. When Cas finally got to them he grabbed the back of Gabe’s jacket and ripped him off of Dean with a snarl. He placed himself between Gabe and Dean as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

“Why are you protecting him?!? He hurt you, Cas! He just fucking admitted it! He deserves it!”

Cas growled and made himself as threatening as possible. He eyed Sam as the Alpha moved to protect Gabe. “He doesn’t deserve it! His Alpha hurt me!”

“They’re the same person!”

“Not when his Alpha has taken over!! Touch him again and even Sam won’t be able to protect you.” Cas said as he turned toward Dean then fell to his knees with his forehead on Dean’s chest. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried.

“This is bullshit.”

Sam gave Gabe a look. “Enough.”

Dean’s fingers stroked through Cas’ hair. “Cas, I deserved this. Don’t be mad at him. I wanted him to do this.”

Cas pulled away and scrambled to put distance between them. “You wanted this?!? After I told you it wasn’t your fault?!? After I told you to drop it?!?”

“If it’s not my fault then who’s is it?”

“ _ Mine _ , Dean! It’s my fault! I tried to trick your Alpha to drink the tea! I knew it was a risk and I took it!”

“A risk you wouldn’t have had to take if I could control him.”

Cas snarled in frustration. “FINE! Then it’s fucking Alistair’s fault!”

Dean winced and looked down.

“Get up and go home so I can clean you up.” Cas said with a slight command to his voice. Dean slowly got up and headed for their house. Cas got up glaring at Sam then at Gabe. “I’m serious. You touch him again and there will be hell to pay.” He then hurried to catch up with Dean, draping the Alpha’s arm around his neck to help support him.

Gabe glanced at Sam. “Hormones?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk then sexy time

Cas made Dean sit on the couch as soon as they got inside. He lifted his chin, tilting his head to see the damage. “How bad did he hurt you?”

“Who? Gabe? Your brother hits like a girl.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Say something like that in front of Jo and she’ll knock your ass out.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Are you dizzy? Do you have a headache?”

“No.”

Cas went into the kitchen getting an ice pack. He put it against Dean’s bruised face with force, making the other man hiss in pain. 

“Really, Cas? I thought you didn’t want me hurt.”

“That was before you pissed me off.”

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, Cas. I just… every time I see the bruises on your face I feel like shit.”

Cas crossed his arms. “And now that you’ve made my brother, you know, the one that’s terrified of you, beat the shit out of you, you feel better?”

“No.”

“How do you think Gabe is going to feel once he realizes what he’s done?”

“I think he’ll brag that he took me down. Hell, he’s probably more scared of you now.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You can’t just go around doing shit like that, Dean. What if you pick a fight with the wrong guy? How am I supposed to handle it if you get killed in some fight? How am I supposed to raise our pups without you?”

Dean glanced at the oversized shirt Cas was wearing that showed nothing. “He wouldn’t have killed me.”

Cas yanked at his own hair and threw his hands in the air. “You were on your fucking back, Dean! Your neck was exposed! If he’d gone wolf…” Cas stood with his back to Dean and wiped his eyes. 

“He wouldn’t have killed me, Cas.”

“Dean, he almost killed an Alpha I went to school with because he hit me. If he killed you… if he killed my true mate… I would have ripped him apart.”

“...No you wouldn’t. He’s your brother.”

“Did you not see what happened out there? Sam protected him from me and with good cause. I was ready to jump him. I only backed down because there was an Alpha in the way.” Cas sighed and rubbed his temples. “You don’t get it, Dean. You think you’re the only one suffering because of your Alpha. We’re connected, Dean. We’re even more connected since I bit you. Your shit is my shit. Sometimes it’ll affect me more than you because I’m your Omega and therefore more sensitive to all this.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t think about that. Shit. So are you unbalanced because of me?”

Cas laughed. “Uh, yeah, but not because your Alpha is being a dick. I mean, I can feel how off you are, but it doesn’t throw me off. I’m unbalanced because you got me pregnant.”

“Oh.” Dean said with a slight chuckle.

“I don’t have to tell you how protective a pregnant Omega is of their pups or their Alpha, but now that you have my bite on your neck it’s ten times worse.”

“Cas?” Dean said softly as he played with a string on his flannel.

“Yes?”

Dean stayed focused on the string. “When will you start sleeping in our bed again?” He asked as he glanced at the Omega then back down.

Cas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Tonight. I couldn’t control your Alpha before and I couldn’t risk him hurting me or the pups. I couldn’t risk him doing something that would make it hard for me to look at you. But now… now he’s easier to control.”

Dean nodded. “When will we be able to…”

Cas didn’t need the words to be spoken. He felt what Dean needed through their bond and he felt how bad he needed it. He remembered Dean saying he felt like he was presenting all over again and he could definitely feel that through the bond. He could feel how denying Dean and sleeping in the other room had been wearing on him and making him more irritable, which was possibly allowing the Alpha to slip out.

“Hmmmm. I don’t know.” Cas said as he headed for the back door. “That depends on if you can catch me or not.” He said as he ran down the stairs and started stripping. He shifted and took off for the woods.

Dean blinked for a moment before what Cas said registered. A low growl rose from his chest as he stripped, shifted, and tore out of the house, hot on Cas’ heals.

Cas ran as fast as he could. He hadn’t thought about how much the twins would hinder a run. He pushed harder, trying to get space between them. They had to make it to the woods. They couldn’t knot in the backyard for everyone to see.

Dean seemed to sense this and slowed, only slightly, and Cas was thankful. Being pregnant left him with less energy than he was used to. He zipped and weaved through the trees as much as he could. He might have been worn out, but he was still determined to give a good chase.

Once Cas got far enough in, he shifted and presented. Dean shifted and was on him in a blink of an eye, pushing his cock deep inside Cas with a low growl. Cas moaned and pushed back against Dean until he felt his balls hit his ass.

“Fuck me, Alpha.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and started snapping his hips hard into Cas. Cas cried out, rocking back against Dean. It’d been a while since Dean had straight up fucked him and god did it feel amazing. Dean’s cock pounded into Cas, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. Cas was seeing stars, then his vision whited out as he cried out Dean’s name and came all over the forest floor. Dean’s knot caught when Cas tightened and he came hard, filling Cas with a growl.

Cas trembled with the force of their orgasms. Dean laid to the side, pulling Cas with him. He wrapped his arms around his Omega’s chest and kissed his shoulder. Cas gently grabbed the back of Dean’s hand and guided it lower. His hand ran over the swell of Cas’ belly and he gasped.

Dean shifted carefully so he wouldn’t tug on his knot and hurt Cas. He looked over Cas’ shoulder at where his hand was resting. “Cas…” Dean said with a choked up voice.

“I know. I’m getting fat, huh.”

“You’re beautiful, Cas.”

“I’m sorry I had to hide this from you. He didn’t like seeing me like this. They’re your pups, not his and he didn’t like that. I was afraid just seeing me like this would make him come out more, so I pulled away from you. I’m sorry.”

Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder as he ran his hand over his bump. “No. You did the right thing. You protected our pups. If he’d hurt them… It’s hard enough that he hurt you. I can’t imagine what I’d do if he hurt them.”

Cas snuggled further into Dean’s chest, his ass wiggling as he did, pulling a groan from Dean as he shot another load into him. “This helps doesn’t it? I could feel how unstable you felt at the house. I don’t feel that now.”

Dean kissed Cas’ temple. “I told you, it’s like I’m presenting again. Sex definitely helps.”

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s arm. “Then we’ll treat this like you are presenting. At least you’re not dealing with a full blown rut.”

“I would be if my mate wasn’t already with pup.”

Cas shifted and turned his head, kissing Dean softly. He gently caressed his cheek as he pulled back. “Just tell me when you need me and how you need me. If this really helps you then I have no problem dropping what I’m doing to give you what you need. But if your Alpha is taking over, I  _ will _ put him in his place.”

Dean nodded and kissed Cas softly. “We’ll get through this together.”


End file.
